Emerald & Orange
by TheAngelofFate
Summary: A collection of oneshots starring everyone's favorite farm boi and old wizard since I noticed there was a lack in Oscar & Ozpin stories so I decided to rectify that. (No Slash, just good platonic interactions with Oz and Oscar, Please R&R)
1. Chapter 1

I've always been a huge fan of Rwby, but never really hauled ass jumped into the abyss of the fandom because I've heard some not so nice things about some of the topics, so i kept this show at arms length. However after years of neglect I decided to finally catch up on all the season I've miss and I'm almost currently up to speed but ever since I watched Ozpin's backstory I've had this urge to write about him, more so him and Oscar because the poor kid is caught between a rock and a hard place and he look so lost and broken during the next episodes after.

I'm just digging their relationship, it remains me of Yugi and Yami's relationship in YuGiOh with the whole two souls sharing on body and I dig the shit out of it. So much possibility for bonding and genuine care.

* * *

During the first week Oscar spent at home with Ozpin in his head constantly chattering to him about how they needed to leave for Haven, Oscar wanted nothing more then for him to go away. Even afterwards when he did leave him and his Auntie behind he just wished Ozpin would just go away because the idea he had an old long dead Professor in his head, was just way too strange and overwhelming to think about. But then once he settled down with Team RWBY, JNR and Qrow, once he started training and getting to know Oz all this time, he had gotten use to feeling the old man's constant presence by his side. In fact, it had become quite a comfort to him, knowing someone as wise as Ozpin was there guiding him, helping him.

In Oz's words, they had most certainly become one anothers halves, made complete by their merge.

But now with what Jinn had showed them, with Ozpin's secrets and past lay bare for everyone to see, Ozpin just— _disappeared_, so abruptly it felt him reeling and blind sighted. He wasn't gone, oh no. He just locked himself away inside a deep part of of Oscar's head, a place the he couldn't reach the former headmaster. Their connection was still there as well, their tether to one another, but it's as if Ozpin put up a _wall _around himself, around his consciousness. To either protect _himself _or to protect _Oscar _or possibly everyone _from _himself because of what Qrow said to him after the man connected his fist with Oscar's cheek.

_"Meeting you was the worst luck of my life."_

_"Maybe you're right."_

Oscar had never been particularly great at communication skills, he was only now getting better at it because well, he really didn't have a choice. Being with this group kinda forced him to work on this skill he has been lacking for years. But having had Oz in his head for months he's come to know more about the old Professor, and the hidden meanings in his words.

_"Maybe you're right."_

_Maybe everyone's better off without me._

And then he was gone.

And Oscar felt this strange feeling of emptiness, of hollowness in his chest without Ozpin's presence like his second shadow. His chest ached, as it felt like he was abandoned yet again. Like when his parents got called out for a Hunting trip, had left him with his Aunt and never came back. In the beginning, he wanted nothing more then for the old man to go away, but now— He'd give _anything_ to hear that old, wise voice in his head. Feel that steady confidence and care that was just Ozpin's whole personality, but more so it seems when it came to him.

The loneliness he felt was soul crushing. "Ozpin? Are you there?" He found himself whispering in the dead of night as he and everyone rested in the light of the fire in the farm town of Brunswick. He tried desperately to not let him lower lip quiver when there was no answer.

He knew he should feel enraged still, and yes he was _still _upset at the older man. He felt lied to and cheated at the fate he had been dealt with being just another one of Ozpin's reincarnations. But truthfully _not _having him around seemed to cancel out his anger he felt towards the Professor, he just felt so hurt and confused and Ozpin always had the answers but now Oz wasn't here anymore and he didn't know what to do anymore.

As Yang drove them all down the long and dusty road, after the trauma they just endured in Brunswick with the Apathy Grimm, Oscar tried again to each his other half, needing some kind of stability the others couldn't give.

_Ozpin? _And unsurprisingly there was no answer, of course. He expected as much, but that didn't make it hurt any less. Didn't make him feel any less abandoned. _C'mon, you can't stay silent forever. You're gonna have to say something eventually. _

Once again, he was met with only silence.

His heart ached even more when things in Argus came to a head and Jaune's team found out about Ozpin's past and his lies. He barely had time to react as Jaune slammed him against the wall, his eyes filled with hurt, anger and betrayal as he yelled in his face. He felt so small in that moment, so fragile and weak and he wanted so desperately for Ozpin to take over and get Jaune off him, because he was far too scared to do it himself. To protect him like he's had so many other times.

He held up his hands in defense, giving in completely, the fight in him long since gone. But then Jaune let him go and Oscar just— _couldn't_ take it anymore. He couldn't take the ache in his chest any longer, he couldn't take everyone's stares at him anymore. Their expressions of hurt, confusion and betrayal. How they looked at him and saw only Ozpin's reincarnation. So armed with nothing but the clothes on his back, Oscar left. He walked the streets with his hands in his pockets, the cold weather already freezing the tips of fingers. Eventually, he found himself back at the Arc Family home, not having the courage to face everyone just yet, not ready to see the looks in their eyes again, Oscar headed to the rooftop, and sat there.

His back hurt from the impact of Jaune slamming him against the wall, his shoulders were sore and he felt so much more then just physcial pain. Everything was all just too much, nothing made sense anymore and he felt so incredibly alone. He just wanted it all to stop, he wanted everyone to stop looking him like he's a mistake, he wanted Ozpin to _talk _to him and tell him what to do, because he finally thinks he understand how Ozpin feels, at least to some degree. Pain, loneliness, sadness. It was all too much, the pressure of everything was suffocating him, weighing on his shoulders like a thousand pounds.

A pained gasp escaped his lips, as he fall to his knees. His chest ached again, nothing was okay. And he doubted it would ever again not when Oz was going to continue to stay silent like this. His eyes stung and if it were other circumstance he would have blamed it on the winter wind, but he didn't have the energy to say that. No, the burning in his eyes wasn't from the wind, it was from this pit he felt in his chest.

Wrapping his legs around his arms, he buried his face between his knees and cried, he cried like he was a child again, like that time he aunt told him as tears trickled down her cheeks that she would be taking care of him now, there in his Aunt's arms he cried for his parents. But this time it was different, this time he wasn't just crying because of heartache, he was crying for so much more then that.

He cried so hard he could hardly breathe, he cried so much his chest hitched painfully. _I'm sorry_, He whimpered silently, hoping that it was loud enough for Ozpin to hear him._ Please, I'm sorry for what happened. I'm not even angry anymore but please, __**please **__don't leave me alone, like my parents did. Please just tell me what I should do._ Because that was the worst part of it all, not knowing what to do, not knowing how much time he had left to still be himself.

His body trembled against his fingertips, either from the cold or from his mental breakdown, he did not know. Oscar didn't think it was possible for one's heart to hurt this much but here it was, aching like he was about to go into cardiac arrest at the age of fourteen.

If only he had done better, if only he had kept his mouth shut, if only he had tried harder. If only Ozpin had chosen someone more worthy then himself.

Then within the chill night air, Oscar felt warmth wrap around him, it encased him like a cocoon of light. He blinked as more tears cascaded down his cheeks, taken by surprise at this new feeling. Then he felt an emotion that wasn't his own. He felt a high ping of _guilt _seeming to unintentionally wrap around his heart. Stiffening suddenly, his thoughts immediately assuming that one of the members of Ruby's team or Jaune's had found him. Looking around, he found no one there but him and the snow collecting on the roof he sat on. Oscar then felt the warmth seemingly grow and tighten around him. He sniffed, recognizing that familiar feeling instantly, there was honestly no one else it could be. "Ozpin?" He asked in a hushed whispered tone, hesitating almost the slightest bit. "Are you here?" His voice cracked at the end because the thought of Oz actually being here and not abandoning him was such a relief.

The warm aura grew more tightly around him, and Oscar realized that this was Oz trying desperately to comfort him, to try and apologize the only way he could without having a body of his own. But just this wasn't enough, it helped a great deal sure, nut he wanted, needed Ozpin to talk to him. "Oz, please say something. _Anything_, I don't care what it is, just please don't me in the dark again. I don't know what I'm doing."

With their bond, he could tell that Ozpin wanted to talk to him, but he was refusing too.

_"Meeting you was the worst luck of my life."_

_"Maybe you're right."_

Ozpin had been so beaten down, and laid bare for the world to see by everyone after what happened with Jinn that now he felt even worse about himself then Qrow. Isolation, is what he felt like he deserved after all the hurt he caused by his lies. But Oscar was past caring about what Oz or Ozma did in the past with Salem. He no longer felt anger or bitterness for having been lied too or kept in the dark, for he already felt that darkness the moment Oz up and vanished, leaving him. He just wanted all these feelings to go away, he wanted everything to be okay. But they weren't and he knew that, as much as it hurt to admit.

The tears flowed again, they came so easily now that he was finally letting himself feel it all at once. "I won't even tell everyone that you were here, just— Please, just say something, _please_." As he said this, Oscar felt a light breeze brush up against his hair, and Oscar envisioned Ozpin kneeling here next to him, comfortingly ruffling his hair.

In his head, he heard an inhale, even though Oscar was the one who was actually breathing, _"I'm here._" Oscar cried out at hearing that soft whisper in his head_, _but it sounded different, never has Oscar ever heard Oz's voice sound so defeated and lost before, so filled with guilt and sadness. "_I_ _never left you, I could never. I just thought it was for everyone's best interest that I go away, seeing as I was doing more harm then good."_

If there was an actual solid part of Oz to hang on too, Oscar would have grabbed the old man by the shoulder's and shaken him. "Not to _me_. You're a part of me, right? You can't just cut me off like that, not when I'm already so lost as it is." Because nothing about _anything_ was okay anymore. If they couldn't defeat Salem then what could they do? And if Ozpin didn't know what to do, then what hope did they have? "Oz? I don't have much time left do I? Before you completely inhabit my body?"

That question didn't seem to sit well with Ozpin, for Oscar felt the guilt from before increase that much more, as tears that weren't his own for a change welled in his eyes. _"I truly don't know. Forgive me, I didn't want any of this to happen and I certainly didn't want you, someone so young, to be dragged down into my mistakes." _Hearing Oz confirm his thoughts, that Oscar didn't have long left before he no longer has control of his body strangely gave him a form a peace he hadn't been searching for, amongst all the chaos storming through his head this was something he could accept, even if the thought scared him._ "It's why I have not been by your side as of late, not only because of my own guilt but I wanted to give you a chance to make your own choices, give you the free will that some of my other hosts never really received."_

"But why me?" Because it didn't make much sense, why only him?

_"Because you are still young, you deserve a chance to make your own decision with the time you have left. And— A__nd because I feel that because you're so young that our connection makes us stronger." _A flash of a memory that wasn't his own came into Oscar's mind one of Ozpin and Glynda having a conversation privately inside the once standing Beacon headmaster's office. Glynda claimed almost frustratingly that Ozpin had such a melting heart for children, ones that are young and even ones in their teens, he felt the need to protect them seeing them as if they were his own.

"Soft side for kids, huh?"

Ozpin chuckled for the first time in what seemed like years, recalling the memory too._ "Yes well, as Headmaster, it's my duty to help my students. But that's not all I meant: I can't fully understand it but it seems you and I have a much stronger bond then all my other previous hosts, you can feel it can't you?"_

He remembered what Oz had said before, how they were each others halves, connected to one another mentally as well as emotionally. "Oz?" He hesitated for a few seconds before taking the plung, "What happened before, with Jinn, I'm sorry."

Ozpin let out a shuttered breathe, "_You have nothing to apologize for, I was in the wrong, who has always been wrong. I shouldn't have kept my past from everyone, especially from you." _

"But everyone hates you, Qrow wishes he never met you—"

Oz's voice sound like a mixture of calm and sadness as he gently interrupted Oscar. "_And that's **not** you're doing. That is my fault alone. For lying, for telling half truths and keeping everyone at a distance. They have every right to distrust me after the harm I've caused." _

Tears that weren't his own pricked at his eyes yet again, as a wave of sadness washed over him. "Oz?"

_"Yes?"  
_

"I don't hate you."_  
_

That statement seemed to upset Ozpin even more for he mentally felt the man flinch as if he'd been slapped. _"I know you don't, Oscar. But you should."_

"Well I don't, I've had time to think about it and I know and accept that you did the best you could with what you had."

"_That makes you wiser then most." _Oz's voice sounded thicker then before, more raw and emotional

Oscar laughed softly for what felt like the first time in years. "My Aunt raised me to never hold a grudge."

"_Women tend to be wiser then men give them credit for." _Ruby's face popped into his head, and Oscar smiled, nodding.

The wind blew through his clothes, making him shiver as a comfortable calmness fell between them. "So what happens now?" He asked because right now he really needed Ozpin's advice. "What should we do?"

_"That is up for you and everyone else to decide. You're smarter and stronger then you think, Oscar. That's precisely why I was placed with you."_

Immediate fear enveloped Oscar's heart, as his breathe hitched in his throat. "Wait, are you—"

Within a second, he felt something like a hand squeeze his shoulder, soothingly. _"Breathe, just breathe, I'm not going anywhere, I can see now that will only have a negative effect on you so I'll simply won't be taking control of you any time soon, at least not without your permission."_

Oscar let out a breathe of relief, but something nagged at him. "You don't want to talk to the others, do you."

It wasn't a question.

Ozpin mentally flinched, "_It would be... unwise for them to see me now. After what recently happened."_ A flash of pain ached at their cheek as they both remembered Qrow hurling them into a tree. Oscar flinched along with the old man. "_I will continue to let you figure that out for yourself, Oscar. It's what you deserve after being thrusted into my past mistakes. A chance to be yourself as long as you can. But if you need me, really need me. I'll be there."  
_

Oscar's throat felt tight, it was suddenly hard to swallow and his eyes burned. Letting out a small sniff, he nodded as he leaned into that warmth once again, feeling as those a thousand pound weight was lifted off his shoulders with Ozpin's words, "Thanks for coming back, Oz. I missed you."

He felt something akin to a squeeze around his shoulders, and he felt Ozpin smile. _"I never left, nor will I ever make you feel like I have again." _The aura around him brushed against his hair again ever so gently, _"I missed you too." _

And true to his word, Oz didn't take control over his body in the days after, he also didn't give his input as much as he had before. But he was over taking rare moments whenever Oscar felt overwhelmed with everything to show him he was there, a comforting warm presence, simply just there, while they have hushed conversations only for them. And when he had been at risk of crashing the airship he had piloting, he felt a calm gentle presence behind him, a pressure on his shoulder. Instantly, he relaxed, as Oz's voice calmed the fear that clouded his mind and heart,_ "Stay calm, it's going to be okay."_

And after days of doubting if it ever would be again, Oscar felt like he could finally believe those words.

* * *

I know this isn't entirely accurate seeing as Ozpin probably didn't speak to Oscar until that moment on the plane but yeah, he said he was doing some thinking and he did that thinking off screen, who's to say Oz didn't say something to him? I also know that this probably isn't all that good considering this is my first Rwby story. But I had fun writing it anyway, and if anyone was wondering or couldn't figure it out, I see Oscar and Ozpin's relationship as a father-son one. I also feel like Oz's connection with Oscar would be a little more deep then his other host's seeing as Oscar is young and in need of guidance.

Anywoo, a penny for you're thoughts? I hope you all enjoy this random story, feedback with reviews are always welcomed and appreciated and I will see you all later.


	2. Salem Comfort

Another Oscar and Ozpin fanfic because not only do I seem to be a little obsessed, but I noticed there isn't a whole lot of stories with these two as the main focus, so I have decided to rectify that problem and write my own.

These little oneshots shall be sporadic and not in order sometimes, apologies. I was going to simply separate stories but I find that fics with chapter do well then oneshots. I hope that's alright with everyone.

* * *

Growing up, he remembered being a very fragile child, tears came easily to him. He'd cry whenever he'd watch butterflies fly away, he'd hide in his closet whenever there was a thunderstorm outside, he screamed when he got stuck in a tree trying to save a baby bird from falling out of its nest only for it to learn how to fly a few seconds later. As a kid Oscar vaguely remembered his mother's now blurry face, smiling at him and calling him sensitive, but to never ever be ashamed of that part of him. Telling him that children who were sensitive tended to grow up to be kind and caring people.

But the one thing that use to set him apart from all the other children were his frequent and reoccurring nightmares. His nightmares would grab him by the ankles and yank him down into the darkness abyss of fear and pain. He dreamed of eyes and claws, loud roars of ferle creatures. The Grimm plagued his mind almost every night even though hardly saw them having grown up in the country side, he'd wake up screaming for his father, tears running down his face.

His parents, at the time had no idea what was causing these severe nightmares with their young six year old, and to their credit they tried _everything_ to get them to stop. His mother and father would take turns holding him while he slept, his mother even left a light on in his room, telling him in a soothing but tired voice that the light protect him. But no matter what they did, for the next two years the bad dreams remained constant.

But they seemed to increase ten fold once his parents died. The first week afterwards they passed, Oscar dreamed of them, he dreamed of them smiling at him, him desperately reaching his hands out, only for them to be snatched by a Grimm seconds later. He cried out, jolting awake his throat raw from screaming. His Aunt running into his room like a bullet from a gun, then they'd cry together, holding each other, this would continue for another week before his Aunt presented him with a gift. She called it a dream catcher and said that it was something his parents had been meaning to give to him, something that they had been working for, trying their best to make it perfect just for him, but sadly hadn't been able too, his Aunt also explained that it would keep the nightmares away as long as he believed.

He remembered hugging the object to his chest. Even back then he knew that they only reason that his bad dreams had become less occurring was not because he truly believed the dream catcher was magic, it was more so because it was basically the last thing he had of them, his parents love had been woven into every strand of string they had used, and Oscar cherished that dream catcher throughout the years until it fell completely apart with age.

Thankfully, the nightmares became less frequent the older he got. He still had them from time to time, like the day he became Ozpin's new host, Oscar remembered pain, he remembered blinding flash of white light followed by complete deafening darkness, he woke up gasping, his hands shaking slightly, but he just didn't have them as often as before.

Or at least, that's what he thought.

About two days after the events of Haven, Oscar found himself in darkness, a cold deafening darkness that seemed to wrap around his ankles, trying to drag him down into its murky depths. Voices seemed to echo all around him, voices of his friends, voices of his enemies they fought against. Then the darkness bubbled around his feet, he looked down and saw his parents smiling up at him, holding out their hands for him to take. Tears swelled in his eyes, bending down he stuck his hands into the black tar, frantically reaching for them.

Then within a second, the image of his parents disappeared, the darkness turned a deep blood red and Salem took their place. She gave him a sinister smile, her hands shoot out of the darkness, grabbing a hold of his arms. Salem began to mock using his parents voices. Oscar let out terrified scream, trying to desperately to get away from Salem but her grip was vice like as she tugged him down towards her. But before she could fully pull him under, a light erupted from the bubbling liquid casting out all the negative emotions in a bright burning flash of green.

He woke with a jolt, a gasp leaving his lips as he sat up in bed. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, his body trembled as sweat pooled down his forehead, his head too disoriented to even think about composing himself.

"_Oscar_."

Oscar shivered violently, he could hardly acknowledge Ozpin's presence his mind too focus on his nightmare and what he saw, as he wrapped his arms around himself, in a desperate, almost hysterical attempt to find some type of comfort, because right now that's what he needed.

Then out of no where, a warm presence seemed to encase around his body, like someone had wrapped a heated blanket around his shoulders, he recognized this warmth immediately, it was Ozpin's aura, Oz was trying to comfort him, soothe him away from his nightmare, to bring him back to the present, ground him to reality, that everything was okay, just like his parents use to.

His heart ached, as he recalled his parents faces, how they smiled at him and reached for him, like they always use to when he was younger. A sob tore itself from his throat against his will and his felt that warmth tightened around him, _"Oscar."_ Ozpin whispered soothingly, the older man's voice seemed to brush through his hair, softly. _"You need to breathe, or else you'll have a panic attack." _Panic attacks had also been something he'd had before. Oscar remembered countless times passing out after many failed attempts from his parents trying to calm him down.

Was that going to happen this time too?

"I can't—" His heart was beating far too fast, his breathe only seemed to stifle half way through his lungs as he attempted to breath. All he could think about, all he could _see_ was Salem's face, his parent's faces. "I... Oz—?"

Oscar didn't even think it was possible for Ozpin's aura to tighten around him anymore but that's exactly what happened. _"I'm here, it's going to be okay, my boy. You just need to breathe."_

Eventually he did find his breathe, and managed to calm himself down long enough to gasp out something more coherently. "Salem, she tried too... my parents—!"

_"I know, it's alright."_ Ozpin said gently, as he somehow managed to lay Oscar back in bed, Oscar blinked, momentarily confused that Oz managed to do this in the first place, seeing as this man had no hands to _move_ with. _"It was just a nightmare, she wasn't there, she didn't take you... everything's okay."_

The last thing he heard and felt before exhaustion claimed him was Oz's voice, as a pressure fell softly on his forehead—

In his drowsy state of mind, in his young sensitive heart, Oscar wished that, for the first time that Ozpin was tangible, was solid, that he could see the person comforting him, that he had something to hold on to, to draw strength from, like he use to do with his parents dream catcher.

_"I won't let her take you."_

* * *

Through means Oscar still couldn't _fathom_ how they managed to accomplish, they all had successfully arrived at Atlas, and after all was said and done Penny showed them to their dorm rooms, everyone else seemed to be reminiscing fondly about being back in a school that remained them so much of their school days at Beacon, Oscar watched all, his friends, overcome with nostalgia as they raced down the halls choosing vacant dorms to call their own. And he watched them with a smile on his face, after everything they've gone through recently, they deserved a little bit of happiness, a bit of peace.

But it became painfully obvious to Oscar that peace wasn't going to be something he would receive tonight, for it seems that his thoughts wouldn't quiet down long enough for him to drift off in restful slumber. Oscar tossed and turned in bed, his brain on over drive and his body was restless and twitchy. Had Ozpin been here, he would tell him a story, the old man's soothing voice calming him down long enough to sleep. But because it was just himself alone with his thoughts, everything seemed to be so much louder and deafening all at once. And without Oz around, Oscar was just a bundled up ball of nerves and over stimulation with all the stress of recent events.

To his relief, however, he was able to slip away after about twenty minutes of moving around. But like all things that relief was short lived, for within a second his dreamless sleep twisted and morphed into something, unpleasant. The nothingness faded away and a scene played out before him, but he wasn't just watching, no his body felt older, he felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He felt the sturdiness of the cane in his hands, solid and it seemed to ground him to reality. Oscar watched as people he didn't know and, men, woman and children ran away from the Grimm that were currently feeding off their negativity and fear in the air. Then out of the darkness, he saw her... Salem appeared abruptly out of a black nothingness.

"Salem!" He called out, his cane at the ready and waiting for a fight.

"Hello again, _my love_." Salem spat the last words like deep and poisoning venom through her clinched teeth, "Still living I see."

"Reincarnation has that effect." His stance was steady and patient, his glare bore into her.

"An effect I will never know the feeling of, what I wouldn't _give_ to even have that."

Oscar's expression, for a split second showed sympathy. "I'm sorry."

"You're words mean little to me." The darkness around her seemed to grow exponentially, more Grimm appear out of the black tar that was her entire essence of self. "Now please, _die_."

They fought, they screamed and yelled and destroyed everything around them, just like they had when he had white hair and where his children watched with horrified looks on their young faces. They fought until the trees around burst into flames, until the Grimm had completely disappeared. On the ground, exhausted from fighting Oscar crawled towards his cane, just like last time. There was not an inch, not a single part on his body that wasn't covered in wounds. Then Salem stepped towards him, kneeling down she looked at him with cold emotionless eyes, then proceeded to dig her nails into his abdomen.

The pain he felt was indescribable, everything was white hot but freezing cold at the same time. And Salem made sure that his agony was slow and torturous. And then only when she was finally satisfied with his raw screams of pain, only when a sinister grin graced her features did she finally end him with a face full of fire.

And that's when Oscar awoke with a silent scream, his body jerked involuntarily to the point where he found himself on the ground of him dorm, his entire self was completely disoriented, his body ached from the aftermath of his nightmare, he could feel how hard his brain was pounding against his skull. His body trembled from fear from having witnessed and felt death claim him, tears pooled in his eyes naturally but Oscar quickly realized they weren't just his tears, along with his own emotions he also felt others things that weren't his own.

_Guilt_

_Agony_

_Resentment_

_Heartbreak_

It didn't take a genius for him to know that these were what Oz was feeling. Because of such, he also figured out quickly that his nightmare was more a memory, more so it was Ozpin's memory of a time when he and Salem crossed paths. A memory so strong it seemed to seep through their connection and effect Oscar indirectly, causing him to see it too. "Oz...?" He whispered softly, sitting it and leaning against his bed post. "Are you... there?"

No answer, of course.

But even though Oz wasn't saying anything, had been flat out _refusing_ to say anything these last few days, except for that brief moment on the air ship, ever since his secrets were revealed, Oscar knew that despite all his best efforts to distance their bond, Ozpin was hurting. And despite the fact that Oscar should still feel angry at the wizard for his lies and secrets, Oscar would be lying to himself if said that he hadn't missed the old man, missed his consistent presence by his side. Their relationship had grown into a comfortable one, one where they obviously care about the other.

And because of that reason, he wasn't going to let Ozpin continue hurting, not when he could do something about it.

He remembered Ren telling him about meditation, how if he concentrated hard enough he could loose himself in the serenity of the world, maybe if he took that advice and flipped it, maybe he could each Oz wherever he was in their head. Crossing his legs he mimicked Ren's position, closed his eyes and let his mind wonder.

Going inside his own head was an interesting experience, it felt like he crossed a new plain of existence but was simply him fazing into his own mind and he found that while Ozpin may talk to him inside his head that's not where he found Oz. No, instead of his head he found the old wizard in his heart. Two doors had manifested in front of him and it took Oscar a minute to realized what they were and why they were there. Since they both share one body, they each had a door that represented them. One door was Oscar's the other, the one that seemed more old and covered in vines appeared to be Ozpin's. Moving forward, he approached Oz's door and knocked once, "Oz?" he asked in a slightly hesitant voice, when he received no reply he knocked a little harder, a little louder, "Ozpin?"

Still nothing, it seems that Oz was determined to cut off ties with him.

But Oscar didn't accept that, Ozpin didn't get to disrupt his life and throw him into a battle that he hadn't been a part of just for Oz to get cold feet and bale out at the last second. That wasn't a choice Oscar was gonna let him make, not after everything they had been through. Placing his hand on the doorknob he turned it only to find it locked, Oscar rolled his eyes, of course it was. But he shook that off decided to keep trying, "Oz? I know you're in there." His hand turned the doorknob, while he said this. "And I know you're hurting. You have to be, if that had been my nightmare you would have woken me up by now." A wave of sadness washed over him, his heart felt heavy and his eyes stung.

Take a breathe he pressed onward, "Look I know that you're still hung up on what happened, what Qrow and everyone else said, and I... I _get_ that. But you're obviously upset and sad, and you don't deserve to face it all alone." The memory of Salem popped into his head and Oscar flinched, letting out a sigh. "I couldn't understand why you were so upset that day, I mean you _cried, _that was something I've never felt before and it caught me so off guard because it didn't make sense at the time, but now that I've had time to process it all, I _get_ it. I **_don_'t** think you should have lied to everyone, especially _me_ but... I get it." His hand slipped off the handle and pressed up against the oak wood door.

Because yes, having had the time, he _did_ understand Oz's actions even if he didn't agree with some of them. "I know I don't have a lot of time left to be... to be _myself_ I know that, but you deserve to be here as much as I do, not locked away inside a door of your own negativity." Pressing his forehead against the door, he closed his eyes and in one single _flash_ he was suddenly able to see _beyond_ the door that blocked them from each other, he saw a dark figure, it's back up against the doorway, it's arms curled around his legs, face hidden with it's knees. Oscar blinked in confusion and then within a second, he was back standing in the same spot he was before. It dawned on him that had to have been Ozpin, who else could it had been other then Oz? Something in his chest clinched at the sight he had seen. Ozpin looked so defeated and lost, beaten down and pained.

Tears formed in his eyes, he turned his front away from the door and pressed his back to it, sliding down to the ground. "You're hurting, I can _feel_ it." He placed a hand over his chest and squeezed, "We're connected, right? You have to know I can tell." The fact that Oz willingly letting himself be in this constant state of torment, it hurt. "I want to help you, like you've helped me. But I can't do that with this locked door." Frustration enveloped him, he banged his elbow against the door, "Please, open up. Please let me help you. I—" A lump formed in his throat, one he couldn't swallow.

"I miss you."

Dammit, he did, didn't he?

As stressful as this was, being a part of a mission he hadn't wanted to be apart of in the beginning. Having Oz around, his friends had made it all bearable. If given the choice, he wouldn't change a thing. He waited for what seemed like forever, he waited for Ozpin to open up that door.

Fives minutes later, Oscar heard the soft _click_ from the lock on the handle. He felt the door open behind him. All at once a jolt to the chest broke Oscar's meditation and suddenly he was back in his room. Blinking, he saw Oz kneeling down at his level.

It happened the moment they made eye contact, Oscar felt Oz's emotions lay plain for them to see.

Oscar didn't think it was possible for the heart to hurt this much, but Ozpin was proving that anything was possible. And by the look on Oz's face, he was feeling, had been feeling all this ever since that day with Jinn. Oz looked at him, eyes utterly lost behind those glasses of his, _"I..."_ It seemed that the old wizards voice was just lost as everything else. _"I don't..."_

Strangely, despite well, everything. Oscar found himself smiling, for he realized that this was the very first time he's physically seen Ozpin in person and not just a disembodied voice in his head. "So this is what you really look like." It shouldn't be something to say in a situation such as this but he couldn't help it, it was the first thing that popped into his head amongst all the other emotions he felt.

A soft smile graced Ozpin's features, as tears rolled down his cheeks. The old wizards heart was bleeding with pain and guilt, with trauma and resentment towards the gods that cursed him in such a cruel way. "I can assure you that I've seen better days through the centuries I've lived."

Oscar laughed and Ozpin joined in second later, soon their laughter echoed all around them until it died, fading away gently until it was silent once more.

"So did Salem... do that often?" He watched Oz's face contort in pain, a memory flashed through them and they both visibly flinched.

"Only during the time we meet, and thankfully those were rare and far between. But the times we did, almost always I met my end by her hand and each time she made it more... agonizing." Oz's voice was quite and distant as he spoke, looking down at his hands. "Did you know that in many languages the name Salem means '_peaceful_' or '_complete_'? Ironic given who Salem became in the end."

Oscar scooted closer to Oz and gently grasped his wrist, Ozpin stiffened and looked at him with wide eyes. "You really loved her, didn't you?"

Oz's lip trembled, "I did. It's what made all this so much harder, I'm afraid. Knowing who she was and seeing what she's become all because of me. Sometimes it's too much for me to bare." Ozpin paused to take a breathe, to compose himself but he was failing miserably.

Oscar felt like he was starting to understand more now, more so then he had before, "That's why you lied, you didn't want to bring her back up again, because it hurt too much."

Ozpin shook his head, tears cascading down his face. "I'm sorry, I know I was— I just_ couldn't_... I didn't—"

Finally, Oscar tugged on Oz's wrist while simultaneously falling into Oz's chest. "It's okay." It was quite strange embracing someone that was in actuality dead, it still felt like he was hugging solid air, but air that had mass, air that had a form. And even though this was happening all through mediation, it still _felt_ real, at least to Oscar. "I do, really." His voice but a murmur as Oz stiffened immediately in his hold, obviously caught off guard but this sudden act of affection towards him. Oscar wondered when the last time Ozpin actually had hugged someone was. Was it before he died, or perhaps before Salem had turned completely? "I forgive you."

Oscar felt and heard every emotion going through Oz's heart before it finally settled on guilt, something it does quite often. He tightened his hold and repeated his words from before, "I missed you." That last sentence seemed to finally break down the walls Ozpin had built around himself, the old wizards normally calm and professional demeanor shattered completely and he hugged back with such strength that Oscar was glad this was all happening in his mind, other his back would be broken.

Then Oscar lay witness to Ozpin, former headmaster of Beacon Academy have a full mental breakdown. Oscar found it surreal that _he_ was the one who was keeping Oz from falling down that dark abyss of negativity. When before Ozpin had been the one who had done the comforting, who had done the holding. Surreal yes, but among that, he also felt proud. Proud that he was the one helping someone for a change, proud that he was able to help Ozpin out for a change when he's been nothing but supportive and caring ever since their hearts and minds merged in one.

He believed his mother had called that family. And even though they shared one body, Oscar felt that what his mother said still applies here, helping someone you care about, holding them when things get too overwhelming, is the essence of family.

"I'm sorry." Ozpin whispered in a tone that sound so utterly broken and beaten, holding Oscar close to him, like he did not want to let go anytime soon, and so he _didn't_, neither of them did for a long time, not until he felt a calmness wash over him and he felt his mind drift out of his meditative state, and into dream land.

When Oscar awake he found himself laying on the ground, at first he was confused as to why he had been on the floor but then he remembered and he suddenly wondered if that all been a dream. Had any of that actually happened?

But just as he thought all this, a kind and caring voice interrupted him. _"Good morning, my boy."_

His parents gift to him that kept the nightmares at bay maybe gone, had been gone for years but maybe just maybe they could be each other's dream catchers.

And the thought made Oscar smile.

* * *

Forgive me for the length of this story, believe me when I say that I did not expect it to be this long, but I started writing and I just couldn't stop. I have found a new love for writing Oscar and Ozpin, found family bonds are my absolute jam, especially when it comes to hurt/comfort. That also is a weakness I enjoy writing.

Anywoo, a penny for you're thoughts? I hope you all enjoy this random story, feedback in reviews are always welcomed and appreciated and I will see you all later.


	3. Terrorous Caverns

I got this idea over on Tumblr from and I decided that because of it's length, to post it on here as another oneshot for the multi-stories I'm doing for Rwby!

Please excuse the randomness of this story

* * *

It had been such a perfect day, such a peaceful and serene day, that started off well all things considered. They had all awoken early, raising just before the sun had peaked over the mountain passes. Ozpin has instructed Qrow to wake everyone up for early morning training, he couldn't help but chuckle as he watch each of his former student slump their way into the living room clothes haphazardly on their persons, hair eschewed. They stood looking ready to fall over with exhaustion.

Even Oscar was leaning against the wall opposite them, eyes dropping shut every few seconds, Oz smiled fondly, using his aura to give the boy the energy to stay awake, lightly tapping the boy's shoulder as he did so. Oscar blinked, momentarily confused but realized rather quickly and silently thank the old man.

_"Please, tell them that today's training will be different from last times."_ He politely asked Oscar, the young boy rubbed at his eyes, and looked at him.

"Why can't you do it?"

Oz smiled again, because Oscar was actually pouting at having been woken up, like any typical teen his age,_ "I did not wish to forcefully take control, Hazel had been different, you had been in danger with his strength. But I think you are more then capable of spreading my message a crossed without my control."  
_

"Well yeah, I can but—"

"Oscar?" Ruby interrupted, Oscar blushed almost immediately at having been caught talking to himself. Ozpin couldn't help but to chuckle yet again. Miss Rose's eyes looked drained and there was dark circles underneath this silver eyes of hers, his heart goes out to his students, sympathizing with them being so tired.

However time was of the essence, they needed to be ready. They needed to train and train hard. But Ozpin wasn't an unfair teacher, oh no. Just because they had to train doesn't mean they could make it fun.

So today was more an exercise then anything else. More so, it was a race. To induce more stamina and endurance.

"Why do I get the feeling this is more for me then anyone else?"

The boy was pouting again, Ozpin scoffed. _"I've noticed that physical endurance is something they've all been lacking. But —and not to be unkind— you have too, my boy. But that isn't your fault. You've come a long way in a short time, but training never stops, even when your an adult." _

Their objective was to run the equivalent of 2 miles racing from one side of the Haven forest to the other. Miss Valkyrie who was normal a ball of energy seemed unimpressed with this idea. While Miss Rose seem to enjoy the thought of running at top speed.

That was until he had Oscar inform them all that they would not be using their Semblances. That the focus of this exercise was stamina based would only heightened the possibility of breaking. They would need to use their wits without their semblances. Something that everyone else was not keen on doing, their groans of protest mixed simultaneously with one another.

Whoever made it back first would win, and as an added bonus would be given a free pass on tomorrow's training session. Now that seemed to start everyone's gears for before Qrow even counted to three, they were off running through the forest at break neck speed.

All except, for Oscar that was. "Why are you making me go so slow?" He asked, running a little harder to catch up with the others.

_"Slow and steady wins the race, my boy."_ Ozpin felt the boy roll his eyes at him.

"Seriously? Tortoise and the Hare?"

_"It's basic fact, Oscar. While everyone is sprinting to and fore at their top speed, you'll be at your best. Just keep moving forward, Oscar. Win or lose, you're doing your best." _

Oscar smile at the compliment and started running. But stopped a few minutes later, he tilted his head in confusion at first, noticing the walls had these strange symbols all along the smooth texture of the stone. Even more strangely he felt drawn to them, despite the fact that the cave itself was practically dripping with an eerie feeling. "Hey Oz?" He asked as his feet slowly began to move him forward to the entrance, "I don't remember that cave being there before."

_"And nor have I ever seen markings such as these before."_ Ozpin added thoughtfully, as Oscar moved towards the entrance, on the side of the walls he noticed the markings he had mentioned and he realized that they were more then markings, they were symbols, carved out letter in a language neither of them knew.

Oscar was showing some agitation, standing there in front of the cave entrance, "We shouldn't go in right? This just screams like a bad idea… And yet, I feel this pull—?"

_"Yes, I feel it as well."_ Ozpin agreed solemnly, his tone still held one of thoughtfulness. "It would seem as if something is guiding us in."

"Should we leave?"

_"That would seem like the safest option." _

Oscar nodded, turning he used his hand and touched the wall for added support only for the wall to erupt in an abrupt flash of light, the symbols lite up. From the cave entrance to the inner walls of the dark cavern, symbols of all different shapes glowed brightly. Then a high wind blew out through the end of the cave, whisking passed Oscar.

"O-Oz?"

Ozpin has come to realized that's this has been a grave mistake, the uneasy feeling he had before had now increased tend food, he did not know what this cave was or why it was here, that didn't matter, they should not have come here. _"Run!" _ Oscar didn't need to be told twice. He took off in the opposite direction. But before the boy could be get far enough away, there was another blinding flash of light and everything went completely dark.

And when consciousness came to his head felt disoriented, and his body felt like it had been hit by a speeding train. And as the haze cleared, he heard someone shouting, but his ears heard only static. Opening his eyes, he saw everyone standing above him, their young faces filled with concern, his ears popped and he could finally understand what Miss Rose was saying, "Oscar! Are you okay?"

It took him all of two seconds to realize something was wrong, something very wrong. With those four words, a pit formed in his stomach. For he was not Oscar he was Ozpin in full control of Oscar's body and what's more what was even more alarming was that when he looked around, the boy that he has spend all these months getting to know and coming to view as someone he genuinely cared for, was no where to be found.

"Oscar?" Miss Rose repeated again, but Ozpin didn't even acknowledge her presence, their voices fading away as he placed his —_Oscar's?_— hand over his —_their?_— heart and squeezed.

"Oscar?" He murmured, closing his eyes he focused, desperately trying to find that strand, that connection that tethered them together. "Where are you?" And when he found that string, their connection he latched onto it with all the strength he had only for it to not burst to life in a bright green light like it always did. No, it just laid there, limp, like a pathetic shell of his former self. Then he felt a ping, as those a pin had drop to the ground and he was immediately thrown back physically and mentally, the shock of it all broke his concentration and he fell backward.

He was only dimly aware of all his friends crowding around him once again, their voices so concerned for him, _No not him, **Oscar**… _Thoughts reeling, emotions on overdrive, Ozpin shot up from the ground like a topping toy. "Hey, kiddo what's…"

Oz felt tears sting his Oscar's eyes, "I'm not Oscar," Gods, he didn't even sound like mixture of their voices anymore, it was just Ozpin's voice now.

Qrow's eyes widened, recognizing his voice almost immediately "Oz?" Ozpin clinched at the hands in his control and ran them through the brown hair that belonged to Oscar, it all felt so wrong being in control without his boy by his side.

It was like a part of himself had been amputated.

"He's gone."

Saying it out loud made his heart ache, his breathe hitched in his throat, and his hands shook. As he remembered a time, so so very long ago where children ran around his legs, he remembered their giggles and innocent faces. Remembered how much he adored them, loved them like any pa… _person_ should. And when he thought of Oscar, he felt that exact same feeling. He's made so many mistakes, so many, and has lost many because of them, he wouldn't… he _refused _to let this curse take Oscar too. _But what if they already had? _The thought made his heart skip a beat in fear. _No, not Oscar too, please… _The onslaught of questions thrown his way was enough to make him feel like a cornered animal, he couldn't think, his emotions were overwhelming enough but to add their concerns and confusion weren't helping.

_"What do you mean gone?"_

_"Professor, where'd Oscar go?"_

_"Can you get him back?"_

"I don't _know_!" Words couldn't describe out lost he felt, he didn't know what to do. and he hated it. Oscar was gone, he could no longer feel the boy and there was nothing he could do… He remembered the relic in his hand, asking questions, his appearance different then before. Ozpin flinched, hands tugging at those brown curls again.

_What was he to do?_

What _could _he do, when he was dealing with a force he didn't understand?

Taking a breathe, he steeled himself, he wasn't going to give up. He wouldn't lose anyone else, not again.

He _refused_

"Please, everyone be quiet. I have an idea but I need complete silence for it to work." Without another word, and a second glance to them, Ozpin sat down on the ground once again and focused. Closing his eyes he once again searched for that thread, that line that connected them to one another, desperately searching for that link that would lead him to Oscar. And once he found it again, he gripped it tightly in his hands and followed it. And _of course_ it took him to the doors, again. The doors that represented who they both were; heart and soul. Two different souls sharing one body, two doors representing two minds of equal thoughts and feelings.

Taking notice that the string lead to the first door, the one that looked newer, the pine wood looked sleeker and perfectly sanded. as did the grass along side the corners. Ozpin practically threw himself at it. He twisted the handle but it wouldn't budge not a single bit, it was locked. That was cause for even more concern because Oz had no idea these doors could be locked? These were after all merely happening within Oscar's heart, within their bond. Oscar's door preventing him from entering was _not _a good sign. Keeping a firm hand on the handle Oz gave two knocks against the wood while simultaneously twisted the handle at the same time. "Oscar?" He called out trying so hard to keep his voice at a calming composure, but his heart was betraying him with how fast it was beating. "Are you there?" Because he had to be there, this is where their bond lead him, right?

_He had to be there._

When no answer came after several more knocks, Ozpin's non existent pulse was quickening, he was genuinely becoming fearful now. Then finally about another two minutes of calling out Oscar's name. He finally heard a low voice behind the door, his heart leaped with relief. "Oscar!"

"Wha…?" Oscar's voice was muffled by the door but Oz hurt him groan rather disjointedly, as if he were in pain… _Please, don't let him be injured. An injury in here would be dangerous for him._ "Ozpin..?" He heard rustling from the other side of the door, and Oz was still trying to get the door open, getting more frantic by the minute, the longer they stayed like this, the worse things would become, he could _feel _it. "Where are you? Where am I?"

To answer Oscar's question, Ozpin thumped the wooden obstacle with the side of his fist, causing the boy to let out a yelp of surprise at the sudden sound. "I'm _here_, and _you _are locked in a door that represents yourself. But something's wrong, the door isn't suppose to be locked— And I can feel it growing weaker by every second you're in there. You can feel it, can't you? Our connection dwindling, fading away?"

Fear that wasn't his own washed over him like a waterfall, and his heart clinched in his chest with guilt, because now Oscar was scared. That couldn't both be panicking, one of them had to stay calm and since Oz was the adult he knew he had to steel himself, no matter how scared he was. "Are you hurt? When you went down I felt you're pain, before whatever happened forced me to take control. Are you in any pain?"

_Please, say no.._

"I mean… I feel like really weak," Oscar answered truthfully, "But I'm not _hurt_ exactly." And one would think that would ease some of Oz's concern, but in reality it only heightened it. His insistence on getting the door open increased, he turned the handle frantically, fear dripping off of him in waves. "Oz?" Oscar's voice sounded small and nervous, hesitant. "What's wrong?"

"We have to get you out. Do you understand? It's not just our connection fading away, Oscar. It's _you _as well."

Oscar's terror mixed with his own, "_What_!?"

"We have to get you out! This is locked from your side, Oscar. Open it."

Ozpin watched the door shake from the other side, but no matter how hard they pushed, it wouldn't open. "I can't! There's no lock! There's not even a handle here! I-I _can't_!"

He had to shake off Oscar's fears as well as his own growing anxiety, he had to be focus, just focus. "Yes, you _can_! You just have to focus, remember? Be calm, it'll be okay." Oz listened and thought his words might calm the boy down like they always did but they didn't, they had no effect, Oscar was now just as panic as he, himself, felt but would not express. Then as though it evaporated from think air, Oz felt a overwhelming tiredness consume him, one that most obviously wasn't his own, his heart dropped to his non existing stomach. "Oscar?"

A loud _thump _that shook the door, was his only answer as he heard a muffle sigh come from Oscar, "I can't… Oz…? M' tired." Oscar's voice was so weak, so fragile. "I'm sorry."

Ozpin's resolve broke with that one word, and focus, his calm but cracking demeanor completely shattered as he attacked the door like a wild animal. He pushed, clawed, and shoved at the wood, his thoughts were nothing but a mantra of Oscar's name, doing absolutely everything he could to get to his boy. "Oscar… _Oscar_!"

Those faces flashed before his eyes, but now Oscar had now joined them. They had been so precious to him, and now so was this short farm boy who wanted to grow up to be something great. Guilt crushed his heart, the fight in him disappearing as he crumbled to ground, head bowed, tears cascading down his cheeks.

_Please_

_Not again_

_Please…_

It wasn't suppose to be this way, he was suppose to have years, so many years with Oscar, to train him, bond with him, not a mere few months.

_It wasn't fair_

"I'm sorry." The pain was back, all over like before. But this was worse then any physical wound, no mentally, emotionally. Everything hurt, his heart was bleeding with agony and there was nothing he could do about it, "Forgive me, I am so sorry." Blinking through his tears, he saw that Oscar had somehow managed to fit half of his palm through the gap underneath the door. His heart bleed even more at the sight; even weak and fading, the boy was still trying to get to him, to reach him. Ozpin's lip trembled, as he gently he gripped those fingers with his own, desperately holding onto Oscar, his head bowed in mourning.

"…O…z? Da—?"

His shoulders were racked with violent tremors, his boy's voice sound so weak, he was holding on by nothing but a sliver now. _Please, not him too. Please— please, don't take him anyway. Not someone else I care about!_ He knew he was begging, that he sound more like a grieving parent then a famous headmaster, but Oz was past the point of giving a damn. _Please, I beg you! I love him too much, just like them! Please!_ He knew it was strange to care so much about their reincarnations, he knew that it was so unheard of to be this attached to their hosts… to care _this _much, to the degree of family but, he _was _and it was as simple as that. But maybe because Ozpin had such a soft spot for child or maybe he and Oscar were just lacking in something they never really got to have, but they connected, more then any other.

Then abruptly several lights fall from the light that appeared above them, Ozpin watched with tears still in his eyes the door fade completely away. Once gone it, finally revealed Oscar, who just even from the door disappearing had just enough strength to push himself up on his elbows. The _second _their faces found one another, their connection sparked back to life in a blaze of fire. Shock flooded the both of them at once, then confusion, and then finally relief. In one swift motion, Ozpin pulled Oscar out of the door frame and into his arms, almost crushing him in a bear hug, and while Oscar may still be weak right now, he still returned the embrace just as fiercely as he could.

Then the fear set in, soon Ozpin started feeling Oscar's fear along with his own. The boy had been so scared, so very terrified of fading away into nothingness, of ceasing to exist completely. And Oz's own fear seeped through those cracks, his terror of losing Oscar, someone else he's grown to cared so much about. Petrified of no longer having the boy by his side when he was still so very young and had so much to do, and see and be as a person.

Together, they cried, shamefully and with no remorse

_Thank you,_ Oz whispered silently to the people, the others who helped them somehow. _Thank you_

_"I'm sorry!"_ They said in complete unison, they blinked and then laughed wetly, still holding the other, still shaking from the fear.

"I should have ran away _faster_!" Oscar barely had time to say before Ozpin interrupted him.

"I should have told you to run _sooner_." Oz tightened his arms around the boy, refusing to let go, because this had been too close, way too close. "But my curiosity made me hesitate."

Oscar's voice was muffled against him, his body still shaking from the trauma. "It felt awful, fading away like that. I was so weak but scared too, but I didn't have any strength to fight like you've told me and then I saw lights, I saw my _parents_— but I didn't want to go even _then_… And I felt how scared you were and I couldn't just… I—"

Oz knew he didn't have a physical heart to break, but all the same, it broke anyway for how small Oscar looked and sounded in his arms. "_Shh_.." He soothed gently, carding a hand through those brown curls, "I know, but it's okay. You're safe, you didn't fade away."

Oscar's frame continued to shake, "But I almost—"

"But you _didn't_." Oz countered, as though he was trying to convince himself as well as Oscar. "You did _not _fade, you are right _here_. And so am _I _and so is our connection." Ozpin closed his eyes, his chest felt constricted, tight still coming down from the shock of almost losing Oscar, gripping the tether that bound them to each other in his clinched hands. "I _wasn't _going to let you go, you understand?"

Finally Oscar nodded, and slowly he could feel the boy calming down. "Thanks Oz… I— Just thanks for being here, for helping me."

Oz let a fond smile grace his features, as he too started to calm down from their scare, "I always will be. Even long after you're grown."

"Oh no." Oscar muttered teasingly, still holding onto Ozpin, still silently crying. "That's the last thing I need, an old man floating around in my head when I'm thirty."

Oz chuckled, giving Oscar one final squeeze before letting go. "Now what do you say about going back?" He inquired softly, a smiled still on his face. "The others are probably pacing with worry."

Oscar took a deep breathe and nodded once more, "Okay."

And when they finally awoke, they were back in the same place they had been before when this all started, sitting in that patch of land in Haven, everything was exactly the same, it was like time had stood still while Oscar and Oz were in that place, as the world continued to turn, completely unaware of what had almost happened. However, the only thing that changed, that wasn't there, was the cave. It was gone, vanished into thin air, as though it had never been here at all. But it had been, it did, they knew it had been.

"Good riddance." Oscar mumbled, and Oz scoffed in agreement.

_"Indeed." _Oz watched Oscar stand up, dusting off his clothes, then an almost overwhelming sense of relief washed over him, here he was again, standing by Oscar's side, like the scare that happened moments before, hadn't actually happened at all, but it had and it did happen and they were different because of it, closer even, but also still exactly the same, in terms of who they still were. And as his boy turned around to meet their friends onslaught of concerned questions.

Oz wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

I originally wasn't going to post this on here, it was just going to be a short thing for Tumblr, but because of the length of it I decided that I could post it on here as well.

Now for a few things people might ask (possibly);_ What was the cave?_ I honestly have no idea, it was simply the best idea I could personally come up with with the prompt I got on Tumblr. _What were the symbols on the cavern walls?_ Once again I don't have a clear idea as to what they are, I just thought they'd be a neat addition. _And finally Why did light attack Oz and Oscar and left Oscar trap in his own head, slowly making Oscar disappear? _Originally it was simply to get Ozpin into full dad panic mode but then it became a more reason for Ozpin to verbally admit that he cared about Oscar like he does/did with his own daughters back during his second incarnation. Is it weird, yeah. But I genuinely had fun writing this and I loved writing Oz panicking, since we haven't really seen him in such a state of despair or at least not.

Anywoo, I hope you all enjoy this random story, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated down in the comments and I will see you all later.


	4. Of Lies & Spoken Truths

Another Oscar Ozpin story because I'm obsessed XD,

Surprisingly this one isn't as long as the other ones were, apologies for those who enjoyed those more lengthy oneshots.

* * *

Oscar wasn't an idiot, he maybe not be as experienced as everyone else, and he knew that he still needed a lot of training, but he thought... he had _hoped_ that he could still somehow after everything he's been through with his friends, and despite his young age and his inexperience, he thought that he was one of them, but Ironwood made it clear that he needed to stay behind, when he had asked to tag along. The only comfort he found when James denied him his request was when his friends jumped to his defense, and requested for him to come with them too, Nora practically begged for Oscar to come and Jaune repeated his phrase back in Argus, that this team wasn't the same without him, but Ironwood wouldn't budge, his mind made up.

_"Feeling frustrated, Oscar?"_

Oscar let out a sigh, and rolled over onto his back facing the ceiling. "I just don't get it." His voice was low, as he glared at the roof, as though it would have the answer he seeked. "Leaving me here, away from everyone, it feels like back when I was a kid and my Aunt refused to let me touch the tools in the shed because they were too dangerous."

Ozpin chuckled, _"Ah, more so, feeling left out, I see. I'm sure James only wants to keep you safe, and— well wants to 'get me back' sort to speak. __But I feel that's not all that's bothering you." _It was scary just how well Oz already knew Oscar even without reading his thoughts. He was right, of course, there was another reason getting left behind was frustrating him so much. It's what Ironwood said, his reasoning for keeping him here in Atlas.

Stating simply, that right now, Oscar's main focus must be on Ozpin, bringing him back. But the thing was? Oz _never _left, at least not in the way that Ironwood was thinking. And not in the way that Ruby had informed the General. "I just— I don't get it." He murmured, sitting up. "Everyone, including _me_ gave you such a hard time and felt so betrayed over lying to us. But then they go around and do the exact same thing. How can that be okay?"

_"As I know, you have yet to tell the others of my return."_

Oscar clinched his hand into fists, his nails digging into his palms in frustration, closing his eyes, "I _know _that, I know... dammit—!" The corner of his eyes stung, as he opened them, "I'm trying to tell them— I just don't really know how they'll react." Memories Jaune slamming him against the wall and Qrow punching him into a tree flashed in his mind, he flinched visibly.

Oz's voice sounded tighter, more strained then before, obviously effected by those memories too, but he still remained as calm as ever. _"Truthfully, that's almost always the reason why someone lies. Either from fear, from anger, or from confusion."_

Oscar's head hurt with how loud his and Oz's thoughts were all at once. He hasn't felt this lost and confused in a long while, and he didn't know what to _do_ anymore. "I just wish I could do _something_, instead I'm locked away _here_, while my friends are out there fighting and I–I just can't shake the feeling that lying and keeping these secrets from Ironwood is gonna come back to haunt us. You, me, Ruby— _everyone_." Oscar looked to his left when he felt a pressure fall against his shoulder, recognizing it as Oz's aura, offering him some form of comfort.

_"Miss Rose only did what she thought was right, as did I." _

Oscar pressed his still closed fists into his eye sockets and let out a sigh. "And I get _why _she did it, I get why _you _did it. But the fact that they were all so cruel to you and then they do exactly what made them angry with you in the first place? It all just feels so hypocritical."

_"To most yes, but to the others? Not so much."_

His heart ached, it seemed to be doing that a lot lately and most times, he didn't know if he was the cause of it from his own personal stress or if it was Ozpin. "I'm scared, Oz. Even if I do my best, give it everything I have before I... before I can't anymore, I just don't know if that'll be enough. And all these lies, and secrets, from the luck we've had, this can't end well." He felt that pressure move around to his shoulders, as Ozpin gave him a soft squeeze.

_"Maybe in order to break this continuous cycle of secrets and lies, we must first tell a truth of our own free will and not when some_one_ or some_thing_ forces it out of us?"_

Oscar lifted his fists from his eyes and blinked. "What are you saying?"

_"I'm saying that for you're own well being, if you want to tell the truth, then you and can do so." _Oz voice was low now almost a whisper but it still held a genuine care as it always did.

He felt the old wizard's presence drift away from his shoulder and Oscar stood up from his bed. "You _want_ me to tell the truth? Which one? And to who?"

_"That is completely up to you, but whatever you decide I'll support it. _Oz trailed off, slowly before continuing. _I'm sorry I made it seem like you had none, like you had no say in what we do. We may share one body but we are two different minds, I shouldn't have taken such control as I did leaving you out of my thoughts, from now on I won't do anything without your say so, you deserve that much."_

Oscar gaped, completely rendered speechless at such a touching declare of support,

_"But..."_ Oz added quickly,_ "Whatever you decide, please give everyone my apology, especially to Qrow. He was such a lost soul when he came to Beacon, him and Raven, I wanted to help him, help both of them truthfully, show him that he was worth more then he thought— __I know it doesn't mean much now, I know that I've probably already lost his trust and his friendship, but I need him and everyone else to know that I'm sorry."_

"Shouldn't— _well_, shouldn't you do it?" He asked pausing only for a second seconds before continuing. "I mean wouldn't it mean more if you said it?"

"Perhaps, but right now, I don't think it's the best idea, I don't think they would want me around at the moment."

"But I do."

He felt Oz smile, touched by his genuine words. "I know you do, but for right now I think it's best to take things slow and let them make the decision to see me, if they want to."

Oscar nodded, he could do that. "Okay."

Later, he found them all in the courtyard a few ways off from the dorms. Oscar didn't move right away, he decided to just stand there and watch them laugh and celebrate together, apparently Ironwood all made them Hunters and Huntresses a mere few moments ago, he smiled at them feeling equal parts happy for his friends, all the while his heart ached a little, to being among them, _truly_ among them, to be on the same level as them, maybe then he wouldn't feel like he didn't belong here.

_"There's nothing to fear, Oscar. If anything, they'll mainly still be angry with me."_

Oscar turned his head to his left and spoke in a low whisper. "But I don't _want_ them to be. My mom told me when I was young that resentment and anger are corrosive and would only poison people further. If I tell them I want them to try and understand."

_"You can't help how they feel."_

His eyes narrowed and he looked to the ground, feeling lost but determined. "I know that, but there's been enough anger and negativity." A noise to his left alerted him of the elevator door opening, and in walked in Ironwood. Oscar then realized that with them all together, he could tell both sides the truth at once. "Two birds, one stone, huh?" He hummed out, thoughtfully. Next to him, he heard Ozpin chuckle, the tone in his voice was nervous. "Are you sure you want me to do this?"

Ozpin sighed, still sounding uncomfortable but remained calm, well as calm as he could. "It doesn't matter what I want, all that matters is you choosing what you think is right."

Oscar paused, feeling even more wary. "I don't even know what I'm doing _now_ is right."

_"Do you believe that telling the truth is best for them, that it will, in the end be _better _then keeping secrets even in the beginning it only may cause problems?"_

"Yes, I..." He paused for a second or two, thinking. Because telling the truth beneficial, telling Ironwood about the Relics and Ozpin's secret, telling everyone else plus Ironwood that Oz was back at all would be better, because then _everything_ was out in the open and they could then begin, could start to be better. "Yes, I do."

_"Then that's all that matters."_

Taking a deep breathe, Oscar relaxed his shoulders, this was the right this to do, for them all to start over with no lies and half truths. Because Ozpin was right, in order to break a cycle of lies, you have to be willing to tell a truth of your own free will, and if this was what he could do to help, then Oscar was willing to take that first step.

* * *

SO with this oneshot, I felt like since I've been writing so much angst with Oscar and Oz, that I had to give everyone and myself a breather and write something with less tears and hugs (even though those are my jam) and have them simply talking to one another, while still being supportive of each other. The next oneshot I'm writing is all angst.

Anywoo, I hope you all enjoy this random story, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated down in the comments and I will see you all later.


	5. Protection in Virescene

Once again this idea is from another prompt I saw from an ask that someone I follow over on Tumblr received, the concept was really compelling so I decided to put it here since it is another oneshot involving my bois Oscar and Ozpin.

A much short one, but I enjoyed the idea nonetheless.

* * *

It all happened so fast, everything happened way _too_ fast but everyone was to preoccupied with fighting to take any notice. Yang and Wiess were fighting several batches of Grimm, Qrow was fighting Raven, Team JRN was helping Ironwood defend innocents while battling Emerald and Mercury. And Ruby, as crazy as she was, had chosen to fight Cinder of all people. Everything seemed to have been going well that was, until an explosion rocked the ground, knocked several others off balance. But even through the dust and debris Oscar was able to see Hazel appear out of no where, charging towards Ruby, who hadn't noticed because she was too preoccupation with her fight against Cinder.

Everything seemed to stop time itself seemed to cease, seemed to go in slow motion. Because he knew from Ozpin's explanation of the man that at just the right angle, at just the right moment, Hazel's attack can break a person's aura and severely injury them all at the same time. And even as strong and as fast as Ruby was, taking a direct hit from both Hazel _and _Cinder would kill her, within a second. And by the twisted look on Cinder's face, she knew it too.

Then time resumed as his feet moved on their own, he ran forward, his mind thinking of one thing, getting to Ruby, getting there to save her. He was grateful that he inherited Oz's speed because he was able to get there right at the last second, "_Ruby_!" He called out as he jumped the rest of the way forward and pushed Ruby out of range of Cinder and Hazel's attacks, before taking both blows square to his front, sending him flying a crossed the rumble, landing with his face pressed against the dirt.

Time seemed to stand still once again, as a cocoon of pure agony wrapped around his entire frame. He gasped out, no longer able to _breathe _as his head felt like it was able to split open, body on fire. He cried out upon instinct, but it hardly was any louder then a whimper. What was left of his vision blurred and suddenly he wasn't on the battle field anymore. He was in the place, the part of his head that Oz had locked himself away in, but Oscar being here was different, here he felt broken, even here he felt himself dying. He wished with everything he had left in him that Ozpin would show up, because Oz would know what to do, Ozpin always knew what to do.

Then as if answering his wish, suddenly there was Oz, Oscar felt the warmth of the old man's aura before anything else registered to him and his weakened state.

"Oscar!" For the first time in weeks, even as his hearing faded in and out, Oscar heard Oz's voice.

Then he felt himself being gently lifted, and now Oscar was safely tucked protectively Ozpin's arms. "_Oscar_!" Oscar felt a hand fall against his cheek, he felt that hand guiding him sideways ever so softly, blinking away the haze from his eyes, Oscar was able to see Ozpin's face, and it occurred to him that this was the first time he had ever seen the man's face. "_**Oscar**!?_"

In his state of delirium, he found himself laughing. "About time you came back." Tears flowed down his face, half from pain and half from happiness. "Missed you."

Multiple motions washed over Oz's face when he said those words.

_Horror_

_Guilt_

_Pain_

Oscar felt a little guilty himself, knowing how scared Oz was, how useless he most likely felt. But right now he was in too much pain to care. "I'm sorry." _Sorry for turning everyone against you, for hurting you, for not trusting you, for everything. _He said this silently, because he didn't have the strength to speak anymore, because he knew that no matter what Ozpin would hear it. He was right, for tears sprung to Oz's eyes and trickled down his face. Body at his limit, his vision blackened entirely and he knew nothing else but darkness.

Meanwhile Oz was an absolute _wreck_. His heart almost stopped as he could only watch in horror as Oscar slipped away into unconsciousness due to his injuries, and there Oscar in his arms, wracked with hysteria he never felt before, Oz hugged the boy closer to him and cried. He felt an overwhelming sense of _fear_ and _despair_ consume his heart, he knew that Oscar didn't have much time left before he would pass, leaving Ozpin to alone with the boy by his side, he also knew that because of such there wasn't much he _could_ do, seeing as he did not have the power to heal, Oscar would certainly die

_No, not again_

_Please_

Then within seconds, he felt a new emotion wash over him; _anger_, but not just any type of anger, it was the type of anger that was calm that it was scary, where someone was completely in their right mind but simply didn't give a damn. That is what he felt, that is what consumed his heart. Giving Oscar one last squeeze, picking the boy up, Oz placed him in the door that represented himself, hoping beyond hope that the energy of his door would sustain Oscar, that would prolong the boy's life just enough for once everything was over.

Brushing a matted bang away from Oscar's face, Ozpin then took control over Oscar's body, his eyes snapped open and he shot up like a spinning top as energy seemed to drip off him in thick visible, electrical shock waves that were tinted green in hue. His calm anger to the people that hurt Oscar only heightened once he saw the blood all over his boy's body. Ozpin turned his gaze on Cinder and Hazel only, he pointed _The Long Memory_ at them both, eyes glowing with thunderous, dangerous energy.

"For what you two did to _him_." He gripped _The Long Memory _in his hands tightly, his voice sounding more distorted then any of them have heard thus far. "Mercy is _not _something I will grant you."

Alone, without any back up, Ozpin The Wizard charged forward.

* * *

Protective!Dadpin for the win! :D

Writing Ozpin as an angry protective dad getting ready to whoop ass for hurting his boy was _soooo_ fun to do, seeing as we've never actually see him loose control before, not even when he fought Hazel did he seem all that angry, he simply looked more focused then angry. This Ozpin though, _ohhh boy,_ he is pissed and not the type of mad that generally happens with people. No, this is the type of mad where a parent is eerily calm along with their voice, where you know someone messed up.

That is what Oz is and I loved it

Anywoo, I hope you all enjoy this random story, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated down in the comments and I will see you all later.


	6. Saddened Slumber

This is a fic based on the fact that I've recently rewatched the Lilo and Stitch series and the episode where it's canonically stated that every year on the anniversary of her parents passing she sleeps the entire, Nani say that is how she copes.

And since I have written that Oscar's parents are gone too, I just thought that this would be something he would do as well.

* * *

The moment he opened his eyes, Oscar already was in a foul mood, well _foul _was putting it more negatively, he mood was more _sad _then anything, down right depressed, to the point where he didn't want to do anything but stay in bed and sleep all day until the day was over. And that's actually what he did, granted he did try to socialize, he left his room and walked down the hallways to find his friends, maybe they would be able to distract him from the pain he was feeling, and actually make him feel better.

He found them all eating breakfast, chattering and talking amongst themselves, and for a few minutes it worked, but it was was quickly short lived, the sadness came back and his heart hurt all over again. He halfheartedly excused himself, much to the confusion of his friends, and headed back to his room to sleep the rest of the day away. He knew this was silly and probably lazy of him, but when it's the anniversary of you're parents deaths, you don't really wanna do much of anything. Most people cry, they busy themselves, they pretend their find when they aren't, or they've accepted it and found happiness where they could. Oscar wasn't any of those, he just slept.

It was an odd one, but it was apart of his coping mechanism, and it has been ever since he lost them. He wouldn't eat, refused any liquids, and just slept, then by the next day he was fine, back to his awkward, cheerful self. The first time he did it, back when he was a child, he nearly gave his aunt a heart attack, in fact, he had scared her so bad that he woke up in the hospital with the doctors giving him adrenaline because he wouldn't wake up after 30 of her yelling his name, it was like he mentally put himself into a coma so he wouldn't have to deal with the sadness of his parents being gone.

After that, he always made sure to never sleep that deeply again, but even though he tried so hard, he still had moments where he would drift into that abyss, his mind trying to protect him from the pain. It had become a routine for him, so much that when he laid down and fall asleep, he was surprised when instead of having a dreamless sleep like he normally did, he found himself on the wheat fields of his Aunts farm; the sky was blue and the clouds slowly drifted by as the wind gently blew through his hair.

As he gazed out into the acres of corn and wheat fields in front of him, Oscar couldn't help but feel nostalgic, his Aunt's farm had been his security blanket for years, he found comfort and safety with her knowing that loosing his parents hurt her just as much as it did him. But he knew he couldn't stay there forever, even if Oz hadn't merged with him, Oscar knew that eventually he'd have to leave when he go older. It was why he did leave home a few months ago that while it felt scary, it also felt freeing. Like he didn't have to live in the sadness of his parent's passing anymore, even if this day did still bring him down a peg each year it rolled around.

One may move forward, accept what has passed, but that doesn't mean the pain hurts any less.

Oscar closed his eyes and basket in the glow of the sun and the soft scent of grass in the air, when an abrupt voice made him blink. "I thought this might bring you some comfort while you slept."

Turning to his left he saw Oz sitting there, the old man's legs elegantly crossed on the dried patches of earth they were on. To say that Ozpin looked out of place wearing a suit out in the country would be an understatement, he stuck out so much that Oscar had to hold back a laugh. "So this is your doing?"

Oz chuckled, shaking his head. "This is _your _memory, I simply brought it to the surface."

"Why though?" Oscar inquired

"Oscar, I may not have physical body of my own anymore but I can still _see_, I can see that our friends are worried about you, I also can see _and _feel that you are more then a little depressed. Oscar couldn't help his throat becoming horribly tight in that moment. He turned his gaze to his hands and looked at anywhere else but Ozpin.

Because Oz knew, of course Ozpin knew what this day was, and why it brought Oscar such grief. Tears swam in his eyes and he wiped at them furiously, honestly he thought he was past crying. "I miss them, you know? Even after all this time. I just..." He swallowed dryly as his breathe was stifled by a hitch in his voice, "It's not fair." God he felt like such a child, crying over something that happened years ago, sleeping on the day he lost his parents when he could be out training with Ironwood, or spending time with his friends. And yet here he is, in a dream about his old home, as Ozpin is attempting to comfort him.

It made him feel all the more frustrated.

But gods did he miss them, there wasn't a day that didn't go by where he didn't think about them, he wondered often, so many times if his parents would be proud of him, if where ever they ended up after they passed on, if they were looking down on him and were proud of him, for what he was doing.

Suddenly, he felt something wrap around his shoulders and gently pull him sideways. Oscar didn't try to fight it, didn't try to pull away like he remembered doing countless time with his Aunt when he was younger. Instead he just sank into Ozpin without the slightest bit of shame, resting his head against Oz's side and closed his eyes, as Ozpin gently laid them back against the grass, in the fields of Oscar's dream as the wind gently blew past them.

"I miss them." He repeated, his voice sounding more fragile and small, like he use to sound as a kid.

"I know." Oz said knowingly, his voice as soothing and calm as ever, carding his fingers through the boy's hair, "I'm sorry." There as such understanding in Ozpin's tone, such care and genuine pain, like he was just as bit as sad as Oscar was for his loss, perhaps Oscar had been projecting a bit. But all the same, tears well in his eyes at Oz's understanding demeanor.

It was comforting that no matter all the drama that happened with Jinn, that Oz was still here for him, like he always said he would be.

A felt a swell of gratitude warm his chest, as he curled himself closer to the old wizard. "Oz?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for this, for helping me. I haven't had anyone do this in a _long_ time."

He felt Ozpin let out a low hum, still holding him tight, "You've always had to do this on you're own, but the great thing about _our_ connection and more so you're connection with others, is that you are never alone."

"And you?" Oscar asked hopeful, even though he knew he didn't have long, he still hoped _beyond_ hope that one day he and Oz will never fully merge like their past reincarnations. Because while he didn't want to loose himself, he also didn't want to loose Oz either, the thought scared him more then he would ever be able to described. "Will you be here?"

He felt more then saw the smile that graced Ozpin's face, giving him a gentle squeeze, "For as long as you need me."

Tears welled in his eyes once more, but for a different reason this time, his throat was tight with emotion as he nodded, "I always will." And as the clouds continued to pass by, both a young boy and a old wizard wanted more then anything to deny the fate the gods cursed them with.

* * *

Not too particularly happy with this oneshot, I don't know maybe I'm running out of angst or I'm just not flowing with it as much as before, I wanted to focus on more comfort with this one then angst, so just an Ozpin holding a sad Oscar like the good daddo he is.

Anywoo, I hope you all enjoy this random story, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated down in the comments and I will see you all later.


	7. Fragile Minds Part 1

So this is a story I have been working on for the past couple of weeks, and it was an idea that I got from watching an episode of The Flash on the CW with a villain called Bloodwork.

This is a random story and I apologize if it isn't any good, but I spent so long writing this, that I'm gonna post it even if it's bad

* * *

It happened on a mission, with Ironwood now knowing that Ozpin was indeed back and also having the knowledge of Jinn and everything else that happened before they arrived in Atlas, James finally allowed Oscar to join his friends on missions, now believing that if Oscar was in a too big of bind, that Oz would help him. And while that was true, they both had an agreement when it came to swapping in and out. Ozpin told Oscar that he would only do so, if he _truly _needed help. If Oscar either asked for it or is Ozpin's own anxiety for Oscar's well being made him switch on the spot, but for the most part, Oz simply stated he would let Oscar take the reins from here on out.

Everything had been fine, in fact they were just getting ready to head back to Atlas, when there was suddenly an ambush of Grimm. Several different Grimm ranging from Ursas to Beowolves to Nevermores, they all just appeared, as if out of thin air. But there was one Grimm that was different then the rest, it was smaller then the rest of the Grimm, it was like the size of a regular wolf but _something_ about the way it moved, the way it _sounded_, how its limbs would twist and _break_, set off so many red flags. And what was even stranger is that unlike the rest of the Grimm, it was the only one who seemed to be producing a this liquid.

Thick, black droplets of what looked like tar fell from it's form and stained the ground it walked on.

And no matter how many other Grimm he and his friends took down, Oscar found that he would _always_ gaze right back at the creature, as if he was being mentally drawn to it. Apparently, Oz felt that same pull as well because the old wizard felt cautious but also curious. _"Be on guard, Oscar. This one appears to be..." _Oz paused for a moment when they both noticed the Grimm was staring in Oscar's direction, it seems that it was drawn to them too. _"...different from the rest." _

Oscar also noticed that when the others tried to fight it, it would simply slam them away, as if it didn't want to be _bothered_ by them, that they were simply an annoyance to them, it's red eyes never leaving Oscar's. And when they finally did clashed, Oscar was taken aback by how _strong_ the Grimm was despite it's size. Muscle memory kicked in for Oscar and he knew he had to go on the defensive.

_"Breathe." _Ozpin instructed softly, as to not distract Oscar, _"Focus of the fight but also know your surroundings."_

But then as he was gaining the upper hand, suddenly the tables turned and now the Grimm was somehow stronger then before, having managed to knock him off balance just _enough_ that he didn't have time to react and now had Oscar was pinned to the ground, there trapped with no way out as the Grimm furiously snapped at him.

It hissed, growled, and did everything it took to reach him, trying so hard to sink its teeth anywhere it could find as it's claws pushed down and dug into his arm. Oscar had barely managed to keep it at bay with_ The Long Memory _until those droplets from before started to drip down it's body once again, falling like a poison on the cement, smoking upon contact and as much as Oscar _struggled_, he could do _nothing_ as one single drop touched his bare skin and it felt like **_agony_**.

It felt like someone had poured _acid_ on his face, as he felt it seep into his skin, but the pain didn't stop there, through blurry vision, Oscar watched his skin slowly turning black. He cried out in pain as his fight or flight instincts kicked in and he blindly slammed his feet into the Grimm, sending it flying off him.

Then he lay there on the ground he lay there, all his strength gone, feeling like his entire body was being burned from the inside out. Spots blackened his vision, the last thing he heard was Ozpin mimicking his screams of pain.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he was in a place he didn't recognize. Everywhere he turned was covered in a deep dark blackness, he couldn't see anything and what was worse, what made fear spike in his heart was that not only were his friends no where to be seen, but also couldn't feel Oz anymore, and that's what scared him, because he's always been able to sense the old wizard. Even when Ozpin had locked himself away, Oscar could still feel him there, he just couldn't hear him anymore, but this was different, now where ever he was, Oscar could no longer hear _nor_ feel Ozpin.

"Hello?" He called out, his voice echoing a crossed the vast void he found himself trapped in. "Oz!?"

But there was no answer.

A pit grew in his stomach, it was the same feeling he got during the weeks Ozpin went silent. Those days had been bad enough but this? Being all alone in this big black abyss of darkness, with nothing but his own loud thoughts, that was even worse. Because while he never said it out loud, his worst fear was being left behind, being abandoned, and this place just screamed isolation.

His anxiety spiked the longer he stood there, so he decided to move, one foot in front of the other, he blindly walked along the pitch black cavern he found himself in, maybe if he was lucky he'd find Oz or maybe his friends. Soon though after a few minutes of walking, he began to hear whispers; faint, hushed whispers that echoed a crossed the abyss he was trapped in. They started off slow, and soft but then quickly grew louder and louder and then all at once they stopped, like something had cut through them. A bright light suddenly shine out of no where, having been surrounded by darkness this entire time, seeing light so abruptly hurt and he had to squint to see what was in front of him.

There he saw his friends, they were all smiling at him, Ruby's smile seemed to shine the brightest, and he felt a sense of relief wash over him. Suddenly the fear of loneliness was no longer there, because they were here now, they were here for him and he smiled along side them. But then that smile turned to dread when he watched them all turn away from him and walked away. He felt ice form in his veins as he watched them go, a desperate crying "_Wait!_" was torn from his lungs, reaching a hand out as he attempted to follow them but no matter how fast he ran, he couldn't catch up to them.

Then they were gone as quickly as they had come and he was alone again.

His parents flashed in his head and he felt that same feeling of abandonment, no matter what he did, he always felt so alone, he always felt like no one wanted him around, that he didn't belong. And this was living proof of that, his friends were right there and they left him without so much as a glance back, even Ruby had kept her back towards him, as they all seemed to be laughing at his expense.

His heart ached, tears welled in his eyes and he sank to his knees, a feeling of helplessness consumed him. He could help the sound that bubbled up his throat, couldn't help the way it tore itself out of his mouth, it was raw and painful but it happened against his will

He screamed

"**So this is Ozpin's latest incarnated?**"

A new voice, as clear as day echoed around him and he sank into despair, feeling like a thousands pound weight was dropped onto his shoulders.

"**An emotional, helpless child?**"

The voice seemed to grow louder and louder, with each shallow breathe he took the weight increased and she seemed to revel in it, seemed to enjoy how lost he felt, how much pain he was in from being left behind.

It was getting harder and harder to breathe, his lungs felt like they filled with air but also deprived of it at the same time. _Please, stop— _He silently begged, _Please... _He needed help, Oscar knew he needed help desperately, because he couldn't do this on his own, he didn't want to do this on his own, he had no strength to do so, no will to go on. Because what was the point when everyone left him in the end?

"**You are not Ozma.**"

Oscar knew that, he _knew_ that.

He knew he wasn't Ozma, he knew he wasn't Ozpin, he was just Oscar, but was that really so bad? Ozma was a hero, and Ozpin was a great headmaster, they both excelled above the rest, but couldn't he just be himself? Did Oscar really have to meet their levels when he was already so far behind?

"**No merging will ever make that possible.**"

Oscar felt like his heart was shattering, curling his arms around his legs he buried his face in his knees and sobbed. He didn't want to be here anymore, he didn't want to so this anymore, he just wanted it all to stop, wanted that voice to go away. Then gently, Oscar felt a tug on his wrist, at first he didn't really register the pull, but then as it happened a second time he blinked through his tears and as his eyes adjusted to the darkness once again he saw that there was a thread wrapped around his wrist.

_Where had that come from?_

It hadn't been there before. Or maybe it had, and he just never noticed? He truly didn't know but all that he did know was that it was there now and it— _confused_ Oscar. Curiously, he lightly brushed it with his fingers tips, within a second he felt a spark jolt through his body, the string slowly glowed a bright green. The green hue traveled slowly down his wrist and it was then that he realized that the thread was longer then at first glance, it seemed to go for miles as it gently left a trail of green through the darkness, it was like a pathway.

Then he felt an emotion that wasn't his own, scratch the he felt multiple emotions that weren't his own.

_Panic_

_Desperation_

_Guilt_

And within a second he knew that these emotions belonged to Ozpin, he was here someone in this prison just like he was and that this must have been the connection the old wizard spoke often of, during their training sessions. Immediate tears started flowing down his cheeks, because if Oz was here then that means there was hope, _hope_ of getting out of here, if Oz was here that means he wasn't alone, hadn't been alone at all. Frantically, he reached out with both hands and grasped the tiny string in his fingers, as if that small thread were his only life line in the world and at this point it probably was. He clung to his close to his chest and took a moment to let out a small laugh that sounded more of a cry.

Slowly, he stood up and followed the thread. And the longer he walked the more he realized that the string had now seemed to be glowing a bright orange along with the green. And Oscar knew, he just knew that Ozpin was close, he could _feel_ it. "Oz!" He called out his voice held so many emotions that his voice cracked at the end.

Then he waited

And waited

Until eventually—

"_Oscar_!"

Hearing another voice besides Salem's and more so the fact that it was Oz's made another cry escape his lips. "OZ!" He said louder, laughing wetly, as he continued to follow the string, And then finally, _finally_ after what felt like a thousand years, Oscar began to see a silhouette of a person through the darkness. Then he started to feel those emotions again but this time they were mixed with his own.

Then the thread glowed in brightly, a hue of green and orange, it seemed to light up the small space and suddenly the silhouette wasn't a shadow anymore, it really was Ozpin, the old man's white hair seemed to glow in the light of the string.

The moment they laid eyes on the other it was like time froze, it was as if neither could really fathom that the other was there.

"Oz?"

"Oscar?"

They both let out a little laugh in unison, and Oscar felt a relief wrap around his heart. His emotions were now on overdrive, he couldn't comprehend anything else but the fact that he _wasn't_ alone anymore and that Oz was here with him, therefore everything would be okay. Tears swelled in his eyes and cascaded down his cheeks, voice cracking, he found himself babbling, "I–I was all _alone_, and I didn't... I—!"

"Oscar." Ozpin's gentle voice made him freeze, looking up through blurred vision, Oscar saw Oz kneel down to his level and open his arms out, it was an invitation to offer some comfort that they both needed. Oscar wasted no time, breaking into a run, he practically dove in Oz's arms, there in the darkness, and there is when Oscar truly broke down.

He clung to Oz's coat, his arms tightened around the old wizards waist and refused to let go, his heart feeling so full and yet painfully empty all at once, breathe hitching in his throat Oscar let out a muffled sob as his body trembled. Ozpin held him tighter and it seemed that Oscar's emotions and fear transferred themselves to Ozpin because now it Oz who was trembling, now it was Ozpin who was clinging to him close to his chest, one hand wrapped around the boy's back and the other in Oscar's hair.

"Are you hurt?" Oz asked his voice genuinely concerned, "Are you alright?"

Oscar shook his head, "No, I was _alone_ and everyone left me... I _saw_ them! They just left, like my parents—! And I _couldn't_ sense you and I'm so useless!"

"Shh..." Oz soothed, holding him closer. "Oscar, I need you to listen to me," Ozpin pulled away just enough to look Oscar in the eyes, "What you saw, what you heard, none of that happened, this is all happening in the mind. It's _not_ real."

"But—" Oscar sniffed, tears still flowing down his cheeks, "The voice—"

Oz shook his head and gently wiped away his tears tracks with his thumbs, "That was Salem."

"Salem?"

"_Yes_, all this is happening in the mind and whatever she told you, Oscar. She's wrong."

Oscar remembered the whispers from before, "But she—"

"_No_." Ozpin interrupted, his voice firm but gentle at the same time, as he brought Oscar in for another embrace, "She's _wrong_," Throat tight, emotions on overdrive, Oscar could simply nod his head once, and still clinging to Ozpin.

"Okay."

* * *

So after a long process of thinking and realizing just how long this oneshot actually was (over 7,000 words), I have decided to slip this up into chapters, because that's what I normally do whenever my chapter hit over the 4,000 word mark. So this part was all in Oscar's POV, the next will he in Ozpin's and I gotta say, his was my favorite one to right.

Anywoo, I hope you all enjoy this random story, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated down in the comments and I will see you all later.


	8. Fragile Minds Part 2

Ohhhhh boy, here we go, Ozpin's chapter. This one I had a problem with, I was equal parts loving this part and getting tired of it at the same time. I loved it because I love my boi Oz and I love writing for him because I make him the most affectionate and loving dad as much as possible, but I had such a problem because I just couldn't stop writing. I just was never able to find a place to stop and that cause me to have to rethink a lot of things. But thankfully I was able to finally get to an acceptable ending.

A much more longer chapter then Oscar's but like I said I couldn't stop,

* * *

Ozpin knew there was something wrong the moment Oscar lost consciousness. The Grimm his boy had fought just screamed different, it secreted liquid that was unnatural as if this Grimm took a drip in a tar pit before ambushing them all with it's other 'friends'. But then the Grimm had the boy pined to the ground and Oz had to fight the urge to take control and save his boy but remembered their agreement and had to steady himself and trust that Oscar could handle himself. But his faith shattered completely when he watched one single drop of that black liquid fall onto Oscar's body and within a second they both were screaming in pain.

It made absolutely no sense, seeing as Ozpin didn't have a body, the only time he could feel physical pain is when he took control of Oscar's body, but all the same it was like everything had been _lite_ ablaze, like acid was pour down his body from head to toe, but then as Oscar lost consciousness Ozpin found himself... _not_ in the usual place he went too when the boy would drift off, now instead of light, the boy's head seemed to be filled with darkness. This place was pitch black, not only was it devoid of all light, but the aura around it felt eerie, ominous and it also felt so familiar. He felt his chest tighten, reaching up he clinched at the fabric of his non existent clothing, darkness around him, the feeling he got he knew from past experience what this was, more so _whom_ this was, and this by all accounts, wasn't good.

Once he figured that out, it took him no time at all to realize that he no longer could feel Oscar.

His veins froze over, his heart ceased beating.

_No_

_Oh no, not again_

The last time he couldn't feel their bond, Oscar had almost disappeared. Reaching out, he tried to feel for that connection. "Oscar?" He called out trying to keep his voice level and calm despite how distressed he was. It was difficult to navigate through the darkness but Ozpin was able to manage with his hand outstretched he carefully walked through the abyss. "Oscar!"

"**Oh Ozma.**"

His eyes widened, he choked on the suddenness of the voice. For he hasn't heard that voice in years, in so many years. But yet here he was, hearing that voice again. A voice that he... that _Ozma_ had once loved so dearly, that still loved so dearly despite all the bad she has done, and all that she will do.

"Salem..."

"**Look how far you've fallen.**" Salem's echoed around him, and Ozpin heard the sheer delight in her voice, she was enjoying this.

"Why are you here? _How_ are you here?"

When he received no reply, Ozpin kept walking. Soon though, Oz began to hear voices yet again, they were faint but seemed to grow louder and louder with each passing second, then abruptly, he heard a frantic familiar voice shout "_Wait!_"

That was Oscar, that desperate plea seemed to be coming from every direction, "Oscar!?" Then a heartbeat later he heard a deep, bellowing scream come from the boy. It was so raw and sounded so unbelieving painful that Ozpin broke into a run in the direction where it sounded the closest. "_Oscar!_" He cared about nothing else but finding Oscar.

Then Salem's voice was suddenly back again, only this time, she was no longer talking to him.

"**So this is Ozpin's latest incarnated?**"

_No_

_Oh gods,_ she wasn't talking to him, not she was talking to Oscar. Oscar was in more danger then he previously thought. "Salem! Leave him alone!" He called out angrily, attacking and torturing him was one thing, but Oscar? No, he wasn't ready yet, he wasn't ready for how powerful she was, at least not by himself he wasn't. The thought of Salem alone with Oscar, even if it was just her voice, filled Oz with such a deep amount of dread.

He was scared, scared for Oscar.

"**An emotional, helpless child?**"

A deep breathing echoed around him and he recognized it as Oscar's, the boy sounded like he was having an anxiety attack and gods if that didn't make Ozpin move that much faster, because he was always there to calm Oscar out of a panic attack, always there to comfort him and support him, even during the weeks he locked himself away deep inside the boy's head, he had still been there. "Oscar! Don't listen! _Please_ don't listen to her!" Oz called out desperately, running blindly, hoping beyond hope that he would find Oscar in time before she broke his boy completely.

"**You are not Ozma.**"

His finger nails dug into his palms, as he angrily stomped his foot on the ground. "Dammit, Salem! We never wanted him to be!" Because it was true, while each host were apart of each other. They still were different and Ozma never wanted them, _any of them _to be like him because they had their own lives to live, and he never wanted to take that away from them if he could help it, and with each rebirth they all made sure to have the same thoughts.

He remembered when it had happened to him, at the age of 25 years, the voice in his head; Orion told him that while they all shared Ozma's Destiny, that didn't mean they were him, because they weren't. He was Ozpin, _not_ Ozma, just had his memories, his feelings, _all_ their feelings, but that was it. And Oscar— Oscar was the same as the rest of them. Oscar wasn't Ozma, and he didn't have to be, could choose not to be if he so wished, Oscar was just a young farmhand who had dreams of being more then what he had been for most of his life. And while Oz had strived for Oscar to do his best, that had been for the boy's well being because he knew if Oscar hadn't then he would survive the journey ahead, and while he knew that Oscar was destined for greatness, but not the greatness that he, Ozpin had accomplished nor of the name Ozma made for himself.

He wanted Oscar to achieve his own greatness, not live in the shadow of Ozma and the rest of the lives they as hosts have lived through the years, some in multitude amounts of pain. He didn't want that for Oscar even though he knew that it was inevitable given their situation.

Yes, Oscar wasn't Ozma, and there was nothing wrong with that. But it was apparent that Oscar _didn't_ know that, and he obviously thought such things, or why else would Salem have addressed them? Ozpin had to move, the longer that Oscar was alone with those thoughts the deeper he'd sink into Salem's darkness.

"Oscar!"

As he blindly searched for his boy, Oz took notice on the fact that there were now other voices, surrounding him other then Salem's mocking tone. Voices of Leo, Glynda, Qrow and James. Of Team Rwby and the anger they had shown him upon learning of the past he kept so secret. He remembered their anger, remembered Qrow punching him into a tree and Jaune slamming Oscar into a nearby wall.

"**Meeting you was the worst luck of my life!**"

"**How much longer can we even trust him!?**"

Everything he's ever done, as Ozpin, and from the memories of Ozma flooded back, came into focus as images appeared, seemingly adding salt to the festering wound that never healed. Having everything shoved back in his face left him in even worse state then Jinn had done so, because this wasn't some Relic telling his story, showing his mistakes, and completely reveling in it. Because knowing who Salem had been and more so who she had been to Ozma, made this so much worse.

Because his biggest fear was brought to light, he was alone with no friends.

"_Please_! Stop!" Ozpin felt like his heart was bleeding from the amount of crushing pain it was in, and for the first time in a while he felt like cursing the Gods, cursing Ozma who put them all in this twisted destined fate because he had to say _yes_, to Orion who convinced him and was there for him almost as much as he was with Oscar. "_Stop_!" Because as much as he accepted this fate, that doesn't mean he was okay with it, that it didn't make it hurt any less, because it didn't. Tears formed in his eyes and he crashed to his knees on the ground from the weight of his guilt.

Then as the darkness started to take him, he felt something on his arm, something that wasn't there before. It seemed to tighten around his wrist the longer he let those negative thoughts consume him. Reaching out, Oz gently brushed his fingers along the object and with a shock of realization, noticed it was a connection, his connection to Oscar, the very one he had been looking for before but could never find.

And here it was, it was like a jolt to his system, and he realized why he was here, he had to find Oscar, save his boy from Salem before he was too late, because the thought of losing Oscar to Salem evaporated any and all negative thoughts he once had towards himself. He didn't matter, but Oscar, Oscar _did_ matter. Because Ozpin cared, he cared so much that sometimes it was scary but he guessed that is a common thing for parents.

Desperately, Oz grabbed the string softly in his fingertips and it began glowing a soft orange in hue. Then he felt emotions that weren't his own.

_Agony_

_Doubt_

_Depression_

It took him no time at all to realize those emotions belonged to Oscar. He also knew that it had a limited amount to find him before, standing, Oz headed in the direction the thread was leading him. He hasn't remembered running so fast in his life, if he had blood to lump through his veins, then his pulse would be moving faster then normal, while his heart pound in his ears. And despite not having neither, he still felt them. Because the fear he had for Oscar; his genuine concern for his boy to be lost, was enough to get those old phantom feelings to stir up again.

As he moved alongside the string, he noticed that further ahead, that there was a green hue to the tint of the thread, "Oz!"

The voice was faint and barely there but regardless, it was Oscar.

"_Oscar_!" He called out for what felt like the hundredth time, moving faster gripping the string between his fingertips to keep him steady as he listened.

"OZ!"

Then the thread glowed in brightly, a hue of green and orange, it seemed to light up the small space and suddenly the silhouette wasn't a shadow anymore, it really was Oscar. The boy's brown hair shined a deep warm color in the reflection of the lights casting off from the connection they shared. The second Oz's eyes laid on the boy's face, everything seemed to just freeze because there was Oscar.

"Oz?"

"Oscar?"

They both let out a little laugh at the same time, and Ozpin felt a relief wash over him. He hadn't been too late, he was safe, Salem hadn't gotten to him. _Thank goodness._ He thought silently, _Thank goodness he's safe. _He hardly had time to comprehend what he was feeling when he watched Oscar promptly burst into tears. As emotions that Oscar was feeling, of relief and loneliness flooded Ozpin. He listened to Oscar's voice crack, watched the tears flow down those freckled cheeks and suddenly the boy look so much younger then his actual age. "I–I was all _alone_, and I didn't... I—!"

The sight broke his heart.

"Oscar." There was no hesitation as he knelt down to Oscar level and held out his arms in invitation. Because right now, this is what they both needed, he needed to protect Oscar, not only did he need to know that Oscar was alright where else was better then in his arms, and Oscar needed the reassurance that Ozpin was there, that he wasn't alone. He felt himself smile when he watched Oscar slammed into his front, almost knocking him down.

There Oz's heart broke a second time when he witnessed Oscar break down. The boy's breathe hitched in his throat as he let out a muffled sob, his body trembling in Ozpin's arms. Oz closed his eyes and held Oscar tighter to his chest. It was there kneeling here in this dark abyss did Ozpin's own fear consumed him, all the negative feelings he had from before.

With one hand wrapping around Oscar's waist and the other going through those brown curls, Ozpin just held his boy. Gently, he asked if Oscar was alright, because getting hurt in the mind was different then any physical injury. The mind was more fragile, more prone to breaking if pushed too hard and more easily permanent if the damage was too severe. That's what Oz always feared, because while Oscar has improved _physically_, _mentally_ however is where the boy lacked and strengthening the mind is more difficult then strengthening the body.

His heart broke even more when Oscar sobbed into his shoulder, clinging to him like his life depended on it and told him what he had seen, what she tortured him with; his fear of being alone, how weak he truly was. But Ozpin simply held him closer, gently shushing the teen and denied all that Salem claimed, pulling back enough to look into those greenish brown eyes and _deny it all_ because Oscar was anything but weak and just because Oscar wasn't Ozma didn't mean he was useless.

_Please,_ He thought gently,_ Please believe me..._ Because the more negative thoughts that crossed their mind, the more power Salem had over them "But..." Oscar sniffed and _dammit_, Ozpin had tears in his own eyes now too because Oscar sounded so unsure of himself, so young and scared, and it hurt knowing that the reason for that was half his fault. "The voice..." Oz shook his head firmly, with the pads of his thumbs, he wiped away the tears still falling down Oscar's cheeks,

"That was Salem."

Ozpin watched as Oscar's expression went from scared and pained to disbelief and confused. "Salem?" His voice sounding stronger then it did before, less scared.

Oz smiled at that, nodding his head relief filled him that Oscar was finally understanding, finally calming down. "_Yes_, all this is happening in the mind and whatever she told you, Oscar. She's wrong." But his heart ceased yet again when once again Oscar's expression turned doubtful, turned scared yet again within seconds.

_No, no please..._

"But she..."

"_No_." Ozpin interrupted, his voice firm but gentle at the same time, as he brought Oscar in for another embrace, "She's _wrong_," _It's okay, I'm here,_ He thought desperately clinging to Oscar for fear the darkness would swallow him whole if he kept up that way of thinking.

It took a few minutes, Oscar's emotions storming around inside that already fragile head of his, as the abyss that Salem had created to torment them loomed all around them, but eventually, the boy simply nodded, "Okay." Ozpin let out a sigh of relief, holding it close to his chest, because right now that's all they had, hope and relief. They had to take what they could get, otherwise they'd never be able to wake up from this nightmare.

And they would wake up, both of them.

For now though they sat, still holding each other as Oz gently prompted Oscar to rest. "But I'm already resting, Oz." Oscar argued through closed eyelids his entire frame betraying just how exhausted he actually was.

Ozpin smiled fondly, running his fingers through the boy's hair. "You're _body_ is resting, but _not_ your mind. In order to properly function, both need the proper amount of rest. And in terms of our current circumstance, you haven't had a chance too."

"Hard to sleep with all this darkness—" Oscar murmured, sounding a little more awake then before. "And fear."

"I know." Ozpin slowly let out a deep breathe, while his hand patted the boy's back, "But I'm here now, I won't let her get you, Oscar. You can rest."

"Promise?"

Ozpin had to close his eyes to keep the tears from swelling. The tone in Oscar's voice sounding once again like a child, desperately needing protection, wanting it because of how scared he actually was, the fact that Oscar trusted Oz so wholeheartedly made Ozpin intake a sharp breath, knowing he really didn't deserve such trust. Emotions running high, heart filled with a protectiveness he hadn't felt since he saw Ostin's memories of his two children, Ozpin nodded. "I promise."

Then after a moment or two he listened to Oscar's breathing even out as the boy went limp in his arms. Ozpin's smile was immediate, as he adjusted his boy in his arms. And it didn't take long for the whispers to return, they like last time, started off slow and quite but soon grew faster and louder. Ice froze his veins when Ozpin could make out exactly what the voice, what Salem was saying; what she wanted above all else.

She wanted _Oscar_.

More so she wanted Oscar dead, she wanted to trap Ozpin into an impenetrable wall where he could only watch her torture Oscar. Because she knew now just how much the boy meant to him and she was going to use that to her advantage. And only after Oscar is left destroyed on the ground, only after Ozpin is broken from madness, would she finally end both of them. And seeing as Oscar had never learned all he needed to know from Ozpin's teaching and guidance, he wouldn't become the best he could be, therefore Oscar wouldn't years later become someone else's guiding hand to them, as Ozpin was for him and as Orion had been for Oz so long ago. So that just left Oz simply to reincarnate into another like minded soul, but none would be the same as Oscar.

Frantically, he pulled Oscar closer to his chest, practically crushing the boy in his arms, as furious tears burned his eyes, he glared at the darkness ahead of him, glared at Salem. "_No_!" He spat out venomously, "I _won't_ let you take him!" Because he wasn't, he _refused_ to let Oscar fall even more victim to anymore of the thousands of mistakes Ozma and Salem have made over the centuries, because they angered the Gods, he wasn't going to let Oscar suffer more then he was likely going too with the irreversible curse he was in.

And Ozpin couldn't describe anything else in his life that scared him more then what happened next; he waited as thick, black hands suddenly grabbed Oscar, wrapping around the boy's arms and waist and proceeded to drag him down into the unless cavern of darkness, in that moment it felt like all the breathe was drained out of him, even though he ceased breathing a long time ago.

"_No_!" He shouted as he desperately clung to, trying with all his strength to pull Oscar away from tendrils that had the kid snared in their trap. "Salem! Please! He's just a _boy_, he has _nothing_ to do with this! This is between us! You, me and Ozma! _Us_, leave him alone!" The whispers stopped for a moment and only for a single moment, and Salem's voice came through, and it sent ice through his non existent veins.

"**Another child who's blood is on you're hands, Ozma.**"

And with a forceful yank Ozpin's grip on Oscar was broken, sending him flying backwards and he watched in horror as Oscar sank, into that tar like blackness.

"_OSCAR!_" Running through the murky liquid, Ozpin tightly wrapped his arms around his boy and held on, even when those same tentacles encased around himself, even when he felt himself being dragging along too, down into that deep dark point of no return, Oz still held on to Oscar. If they were going to go, then they would go together. Tears swelled in his eyes and cascaded down, a sad broken smile graced his lips as he looked down at that peaceful look, face that had become so dear to him, "I love you." And he did; he really, _really_ did. Oscar became so much more then a host, he became so much more then just someone he was simply sharing a soul and body with, he became someone he genuinely loved.

While each reincarnation had a friendship with their previous holder. The one who passed on and would guide the other they would most always form a friendship. Hell, even Oz himself formed a strong friendship with Orion before he the voice completely faded after Ozpin's own death at the hands of Cinder. But this was different, from the moment Oz awoken within Oscar's mind he knew this would be different then his own experience. And he was right, for he simply didn't just see Oscar as just a friend, or a comrade. Perhaps it was because he never had children of his own, —despite him always wanting too but knew he never could with the task he had been burdened with— or perhaps it was because Oscar never had the parental figures he so desperately wanted as a child and Oz just fit that role so instantly... but in every way, he viewed Oscar as simply that; _his_ child.

His child that he _loved_ with ever single fiber of what remained of his existence as any parent does.

"_I love you,_" He repeated, the words never been more true. And together, refusing to let go of _his_ boy, as they sank down deeper below to the abyss, Ozpin waited for the inevitable even when black filled his vision. The last thing he saw was a blinding flash of light erupting from no where and disintegrated any and all of Salem's darkness. With final shriek he felt her presence disappear and suddenly they were somewhere completely different.

There were vast mountains in the distance, arcs upon arcs of fields, a forest yards away it's trees blowing in the wind that gently brushed past him. He recognized this place almost immediately, how could he forget? This was where he and Oscar first met, the days where Oz would spend trying to get Oscar to leave home, and where Oscar would refuse left and right, where eventually after Oz stopped asking and started to get to know the boy is where they truly started to form a connection, and where Oscar while hesitant confused accepted it at his own terms, and then eventually Oscar did leave home, albeit sadly, knowing how big of a step this as to take so suddenly.

Soon though, the reality that they were safe washed over him and tears of relief flowed without shame down his cheeks, somehow, through some miracle they had escaped Salem's grasp.

Then a small groan caught his attention, looking down Oz saw that Oscar was now awake, his bright forest green eyes looking very confused but otherwise unharmed. "Oz?"

"Are you well rested?" Ozpin inquired trying to keep his emotions in check even though he was ready to burst at the seams from all he felt.

Oscar blinked, his expression still baffled, "Uh... I just—"

Ozpin tightened his hold on the boy and smiled, "Take your time,"

Oscar laid his head against Oz's shoulder and looked equal parts disoriented, content and embarrassed. "We're... safe?"

Oz nodded, the fondness in his chest grew. "Yes, we're safe."

"But how?"

Ozpin wondered that as well, he remembered holding Oscar and being consumed by Salem's darkness when a light suddenly appeared and evaporated every dark corner, the only time he ever saw that piercing white light is... Ozpin blinked and chuckled, _of course... Miss Rose,_ somehow she had found a way to use her silver eyes to purge the corruption cause by Salem from Oscar's mind. "I believe Miss Rose had something to do with that."

A light blush formed on Oscar's cheek and Ozpin smiled at the boy's obvious crush on the girl. "Ruby... saved us?"

"It would appear so,"

"O-Oh okay... Uh also..." Oscar paused mid sentence, obviously having another question to ask but too hesitant to do so but Ozpin simply carded his fingers through those curls and soothed his worries.

"Yes?"

He felt Oscar grip the front of his coat, seeming to have finally found his words as he murmured, "Love you."

_Ah, so he had heard him._ Even in a deep mental sleep, Oscar had still heard Oz's voice. A fond expression, one mixed with love filled his eyes and he cradled Oscar against him, holding him as he remember Ostin and Ozma doing with their children. "I love you too."

And he did, so much.

There they sat, for what seemed like hours holding the other, each finding such comfort and love in their shared embrace. "Now." Oz stated after minutes silent, "I believe it's time you woke up, Oscar. You've been here for far too long and are in do need of some time out in the waking world."

Oscar held on just a little tighter, and murmured, "Can't I stay here a little longer?"

Ozpin chuckled and gave his boy a reassuring squeeze, "Afraid not, too much time here without experience can be damaging on the mind. And... " He paused for a moment, reaching his mind's eyes out into the waking world. "From what it looks like on the outside, you've been unconscious for the past four days,"

He felt Oscar stiffen at that news, but otherwise stayed practically glued to Ozpin, and the former headmaster merely smiled "I'm fond of the fact that you want to stay, Oscar, but you really must wake up. The others are worried about you."

Oscar's shoulder sagged in defeat, and he sighed, "Okay."

Ozpin chuckled softly, the instinct to soothe Oscar's sour mood, coming almost immediately, "You can always come back, my boy. I'll always be here." Gently, he ruffled those brown curls while Oscar snickered and leaned into his touch slightly.

"Promise?" Oscar asked, just as he had done before, but this time it was more hopeful and no longer filled with dread.

Leaning forward, he place his forehead against Oscar's, and nodded. "I promise."

And together, they both opened their eyes to the light of the world they hadn't seen for so long.

* * *

So I feel like I should explain that Flash episode to those who don't know what I'm talking about and are genuinely confused why I see this episode and Salem so similar; so the summary of Bloodwork is that he has the ability to control and manipulate blood, the blood that he can create is black and thick like tar, he also has the ability to infect people and give them hallucinations and by doing so he's able to see his victims thoughts and feelings.

So this story is while still loosely base on that episode because I still had Rwby on the brain my mind immediately saw parallels between Salem and Bloodwork. Bloodwork's power reminded remained me so much of the pools of Grimm and then I thought how interesting it would be if Salem somehow had that ability, and that she would immediately use it on Ozpin.

Anywoo, a penny for you're thoughts? I hope you all enjoy this random story, feedback in reviews are always welcomed and appreciated and I will see you all later.


	9. Here At The End, They Were

A concept that I have for a while but just never could figure out how exactly to write, the ending of Rwby is still a long way away but that doesn't mean that I can't view how I personally would like it to end. I have a view ideas, other concepts, this one obviously is about Oscar and Ozpin.

* * *

It was over, they had won.

Somehow, miraculously they managed to find away to win. Salem was gone and what remained of her darkness and her Grimm faded away back into the Land of Darkness, then when all the Relics were brought together the Gods of Light and Darkness came back and somehow they managed to convince them that even though humanity still fought among themselves they still had the opportunity to change as long as there were people out there in the world who believed in equal peace.

But they all agree that the existence of the myth of the Gods remain simply that, a _myth_ told by stories to young children. Because though the world could be better and had the option to change, there were still people out there in the world that would seek out the Gods and demands their desires be granted if their return was ever announced to the world.

So a secret they would remain and only to a select few; the very ones that were able to save their world from not only Salem's darkness but convinced the very Gods themselves spare the world of Remnant of their judgement, were be the only ones to know about their existence. So that's that; everything was okay, everything was peaceful and most importantly, everyone was safe and happy.

Well, happy isn't how Oscar would describe himself, not that he wasn't relieved they had managed to win and bring some form of peace the world, but even after a week of the world rebuilding itself from the massive damage of Salem's Grimm, Oscar felt like something was missing. It didn't take him long to realize what was wrong with him, with Salem's defeat and the God's return Ozpin had completed his task and was given peace, after years of reincarnation, his curse was finally broken and therefore his merge with Oscar was broken as well.

And as the Gods disappeared, so did Ozpin.

And ever since then, Oscar could no longer hear that voice in his head. No longer could he feel Ozpin's presence, their connection gone. He knew he should be happy that there was peace now, and he was. But he couldn't help feeling a little empty inside, Oz had been apart of him, had been his other half for so long that without him, without that presence consistently by his side.

As though a part of himself, apart of his soul was amputated.

The others knew something was wrong with him, it wasn't like he was being subtle about it, his aura just resonated that he just wasn't— well _okay_. He knew he shouldn't feel like this, they had just saved the world for gods sake, but he just couldn't help but have this ache in his heart, where Oz literally had been for months, and he knew that eventually it was fade, that he would be okay the more time that past by, but this felt different. It felt like when he had first lost his parents, but worse, it ached more, the hole in his chest felt bigger.

And if he was being completely honest, he didn't want it to fade, because he feared that if it did go away then that meant that he was forgetting Ozpin, and he didn't want that.

Oscar's eyes were fixated on the sun raise, having been a farmhand most of his life, he always found comfort and solace in the rays of the sun raising or setting in the sky as the breeze blew through his hair. He remembered back before everything had changed, a moment where he had been in the exact same position as he was currently, staring at the sun within the city of Haven, where Oz seemed to sense Oscar's apprehension and nervousness to be on his own.

_"It is said that every sunrise is a gift and that every sunset is a new beginning."_

Back then, he hadn't understood what those words meant, but with all that's happened, he has a better understanding; it meant to appreciate each day we live and that every rotate of the world is a chance to start from scratch and keep moving ahead. And he knew that if Ozpin were here, he'd repeat those words; to live and love each new day that arrives even if he was no longer there. But how could he when he felt like a piece of him was gone?

"Oscar?"

Oscar blinked, turning, his eyes landed on Ruby, standing a little ways away. "You've been really quiet lately, are you okay?" Ruby asked, the concern in both her voice and her eyes were palpable.

Oscar looked away, staring down at his hands. He honestly didn't know how to answer that so he decided to stay silent instead, all the while hoping that Ruby would leave and also wishing that she wouldn't, he noticed long ago that Ozpin wasn't the only one he found a comfort with, Ruby had always had that personality that seemed to make everyone around her feel better, and if he was honest that's one of the main reasons why he had such a crush on her. When Ruby didn't, in fact, leave, Oscar felt equal parts happy and despaired. Because now he had to talk about what was wrong, and on one hand Oscar didn't want to talk about how he felt, because he had never been good at expressing how he felt, but at the same time he _wanted_ to, needed to tell someone because normally he would just tell Oz but he _isn't here_ and it all felt so overwhelming...

"Oscar?" Ruby repeated and out of the corner of his eye, he saw her place a hand on his shoulder before he felt the comforting pressure of it.

Oscar open his mouth and said the first thing that popped into his head, "I miss him."

And Ruby, bless her, knew exactly who he was talking about, "Ozpin?" And despite the fact that she said her old Professor's name in the form of a inquire, it wasn't a question.

"Yes." Saying it aloud make his heart ache, immediate tear well in his eyes and he furiously wiped them away. "It's just— it's like a part of me is gone and it _hurts_, and I don't know what to _do_!" God, this was all so overwhelming and embarrassing. "I'm sorry, this must sound so ridiculous..."

Ruby took one of his hands, and clinched it tightly between hers, and smiled at him. "Not at all. I mean I know I can't understand exactly how you're feeling, but I do know what it's like to loose someone, to miss them."

Oscar nodded, "Right, Penny and Pyrrha."

"Not just them, I mean, Penny's back and Pyrrha her too, but I also mean my mom." Ruby explained, her hands squeezed his ever so gently, "I missed her, for years and so did Yang, my dad and _Qrow_. We all missed her, so much."

"But you got her back." Oscar stated, his eyes down cast, looking at their locked hands, "Her and Penny." He blinked, stiffening because God that sounded so offending and it hadn't meant it to be. He opened his mouth, an apology ready on his lips. but Ruby beat him too it—

And to Oscar's surprise, she held no resentment or hurt from his words, but simply smiled at him sadly, "True, I did get them back, I know that you and the Professor had a different relationship then most but I like to think that you miss him in the same way that I missed my mother."

Meaning parental, meaning _family_.

Meaning that he viewed Ozpin as more then just a voice in his head. Having the words being said aloud and by Ruby made Oscar realize that she was right of course. His parents had meant the world to him, he treasured and cherished the time he spent with them even if it was so short, but Ozpin became a more surrogate parent without either of them realizing it. But at the same time, he felt like he was replacing them, by missing Oz more. "I'm such an awful person, because I miss _him_ more then I miss _them_ but I **_do_**. I miss him more because he was apart of me and there for me and I–I'm... I just—" He was cut off when he felt Ruby wrap her arms around him and embraced him, in another time he would have blushed from embarrassment, feeling awkward, but now he just leaned into her, his throat closing so tight it was hard to swallow.

"You're not a bad person, Oscar, just because you miss the Professor even if it's more then your parents." Ruby soothed out gently, her voice always so gentle, always so willing to help and comfort others, it was one of the things he liked about her. She sounded so sure of it, but Oscar still felt guilty, he loved his parents, missed them every single day. But when he compared how much he missed them to how much he missed Ozpin? He missed that damn wizard more then the two people who brought him into this world. Apparently he must have said all that out loud for Ruby only hugged hugged him tighter. "That doesn't make you bad, Oscar, that's showing that you cared."

And he did.

Gods, he did. Didn't he?

His heart felt constricted in his chest, "I know he's probably happy, wherever he is, at peace somewhere, but I can't help but want him around... And gods, that makes me sound even _more_ selfish." A lump formed in his throat as he struggled to get his next words out as he stood from where he sat and began to pace. "And what's worse, it all happened so fast and I didn't— I didn't get a chance to say _anything_ to him." He ran a hand through his hair as he continued to pace, "Just _nothing_, there just was no time I just—"

"Oscar..."

"I just feel lost, like something's missing and I know what that something is but I know he's happy wherever he is and that makes me feel awful that I want him back and I... I _need_ him, but I don't at the same time but..."

"Oscar!" Ruby's voice carried over his rambling and he turned back to her, caught off guard by her sudden exclaim.

"What?" He shied back, thinking he'd done something to upset her, his heart beat faster because the last thing he wanted was to upset her, not when she's gone out of her way to comfort him. "Did I say something wrong?"

But to his surprise once again, Ruby didn't look upset, in fact, she had a warm smile on her face. "No, nothing like that. Just—" She paused for a second or two as the smile grew even warmer and Oscar felt his cheek burning with embarrassment. "Turn around."

He blinked a few times, clearly confused before he turned around towards the sun raise, and froze. At first he thought he was hallucinating, because what he was seeing couldn't really be there, not really, it was impossible. But as he looked and looked, the clearer the image was getting, and soon he realized, that within the rays of the sun raise, was Ozpin; solid and real, and standing a mere few feet from Oscar.

The moment they made eye contact, time seemed to stop.

Ozpin stared at Oscar

And Oscar stared right back, completely frozen.

Then Oz smiled a warm smile and Oscar's eyes burned suddenly, because he just realized that this was the first time he'd seen the man smile, because he's never actually known what he looked like, and that made everything so much worse and better all at the same time. A choked, emotional wail ripped tore itself from him and he bolted forward, never in his life has be remembered running so fast. Through blurred vision, he saw Oz also running forward, meeting him half way like he always did. Oscar practically leaped himself at Ozpin's waiting arms, and Oz caught him instantly, twirling them both around before falling backward to the ground. And the moment they connected, Oscar felt whole again. Even though Oz wasn't physically apart of him anymore he felt that part of him filled now

And Oscar, having kept everything concealed for weeks, finally broke down. Tears cascaded down his cheeks as he cried into Oz's shoulder, clinging to the man like a child. His bodied trembled at the force of his sobs, his nails dug into the fabric of Oz's clothing, which he now realized was just as solid as the rest of him, proving more to Oscar that this was real and not some wishful illusion. He let out a laugh that turned into another sob a seconds later.

And Oz—

Ozpin was in no better shape, he trembled just bad much as Oscar was and the tears that fell from his eyes and dripped down his cheeks were ones of happiness, of joy and love and he clung to Oscar just as much, all the while soothing Oscar, rubbing small circles on the boy's back and rocking them back and forth. "_Shhh_..." He murmured softly, and even though he was no longer apart of him, he could still somehow sense Oscar's sadness, his fear and joy. If he wasn't careful, the boy wasn't bound to have some type of emotional attack due to all the emotions hitting him at once. "I'm here,"

Oscar let out another laugh, "_How_ are you here? The Gods..."

"I know." Oz confirmed with those two words just how bizarre this whole thing was. "I don't remember much of where I was, but i remember that all our selves, _all of them_, were there with me and I felt your pain, your loneliness and I wanted to aid in anyway I could, I asked the Gods if they would allow that and it appears they did but... I never comprehended it would be like this."

Oscar breathed hitched in his throat as he with great difficulty pulled away from Oz just enough to look at the old wizards face. "You mean like a second chance?"

Oz chuckled fondly at him, nodding once. "It would appear so, surprisingly so."

Oscar smiled too, but the realization of everything hit him and his lip trembled as those same emotions from before hit full force yet again, "I missed you.. You were there and then suddenly you weren't after months of being apart of me, and I felt lost and it felt like apart of myself, what made me _whole_ was amputated..."

Ozpin's eyes held so much sympathy and understanding, "I know, that's why I asked the Gods for their assistance," Gently Oz cupped Oscar's cheek and smiled. "And I have nor will never try to replace your parents, Oscar. But if you need me to be as such, then I'm here."

Oscar didn't and probably would never understand why the Gods brought Ozpin back, but right now that didn't matter to him. Leaning forward, he clung to Oz, nodding his head. "Thank you..." He said his voice muffled by Oz's coat, "Thank you, dad— thank you... I love you..."

And Ozpin, unbeknownst to Oscar, smiled so brightly, tears fell from his eyes as he held his boy close to him and pressed a chaste kiss to his temple, "I love you too, son." Ozpin himself never had children, memories of Ozma's first incarnation Omar reminded him that having children with such innocence and joy living within such dark times could be dangerous and heartbreaking. Centuries later however, when his own soul merged with Oscar's and he got to know the boy a little at a time, and grown to genuinely care about him, to love him like his own, Ozpin realized that _this_ instant could be like the memories of Ostin and Orion, where that children can be a blessing in the deepest darkness, despite the dangers. And now, here he was, alive once again through means he didn't know the Gods would ever give him, loving this boy he wasn't related to him at all but still saw him as his own precious son.

Here they both were, alive but no longer merged together but still so _very_ much connected like it _should_ be. Here they were, at the end of it all, where they and all their friends could finally live and be at peace.

Together, holding the other, loving each other as a _family_.

Here they were.

* * *

I have to mention that in my last story if anyone was confused by the names that were randomly put there as names for the Hosts of Ozma, I forgot to say that I have personally named all of the hosts we were shown back in Volume 6.

So in order, the first Ozma Host I have named Omar _(he's the dude that had children with Salem)_. The second Host I have named Ozias _(he's the old homeless man)_. The third Host is named Oren _(the man in the hat and with the green vest)_. The fourth Host is named Ostin _(the man with the glasses, who has two children and a wife.)_ And the final Host I have dubbed Orion _(he's the man who looks like Howard Stark with the orange tie) _Apologies if no one likes those names, I just thought it would give those people some personality, plus I thought it would be easier then simply calling them Ozma's past lives.

Anywoo, I hope you all enjoy this random story, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated down in the comments and I will see you all later.


	10. Truths Have Consequences

Having finally caught back up Rwby after weeks of life and different fandoms taking my time, I just couldn't help myself in writing this idea on my concept of what happened during that final shot of the recent episode. Do I think this will happen, hell no.

But that's what fanfics are all about.

* * *

The first thing that he became aware of once he regained conscious was the smells and sounds around him, the smell of fire burning and the sounds of sirens, the sound of feet running, hitting against cobblestone. Letting out a pained groan, Oscar's eyes remained closed, as he realized that he couldn't remember what happened, couldn't recall why he was in such pain and why he was very obviously outside, giving the fact that he felt the crisp wind of the nighttime air gently brush against his skin.

Then suddenly, as if someone slapped him over the face, he remembered.

He remembered going back to The Academy, remembered going to his room, remembered sitting down on his bed, wanting to take a moment to breathe, a moment to relax and to think. But a shiver ran down his spine and a pit of dread grew in his stomach. The air suddenly felt ominous, it felt cold. It was his reflexes telling him that something bad was about to happen, happen to him. Oscar shot up from the bed and looked around his room, nothing seemed out of place, but still he felt that pit still reside in his stomach and goosebumps still prickled against his arms. Cautiously, he moved towards his cane, not feeling comfortable being without it when he felt this alert and in danger. In fact, his once desire of wanting to relax were no longer a forefront in his mind, warning bells shoot through his head, basically screaming at him to _leave_, to leave right _now_.

Clinching The Long Memory in his fingertips, and fastening the Lamp on his waist, Oscar remembered walking towards the door when it slide open abruptly revealing several Atlesian Knights beyond it. Guns at the ready they walked inside and stood before him. "Is something wrong?" He asked making sure his voice is level and calm, despite his body being the complete opposite, his shoulders stiffening when he watched two of them move behind him.

One of the Knight stood still, and merely pointed to the Lamp on his waist.

Oscar remained where he stood, his shoulders taut and his fingers twitching, it didn't take much for him to connect the dots, "But Ironwood said we could keep it." Why was Ironwood now choosing to take back the Relic when he was the one who said that they could keep it? It didn't make any sense unless—unless since now that Ironwood knew the truth, he was going back on his word. Because Oscar had told him the truth, the whole truth and now he was doing something drastic?

And by the looks of these Knights, that looked to be the case.

Then out of the eye, he saw that he left his Scroll laying on his bed, Oscar steeled himself for a second or two before he moved towards it, "My friends will want to know about this, I'll give them a call." The moment on of the android's hand wrapped around his wrist Oscar's instinct kicked in, this is where he confirmed that these androids were not here to take him to Ironwood, they were here for an entirely different reason and he had a good idea what the reason was. The urge to run was high, but these Knights were going to just let him go, so he was going to have to fight. So that's exactly what he did, and this time there was no Team RWBY or JPN to aid him, and certainly no Ozpin to guide him either.

For the very first time, Oscar was fighting alone.

And somehow, miraculously he was able to defeat the Knights and run, but it didn't take long for more of them to show up as he was making his way down the many hallways of the Academy. They shot at him, chased after him and some were even able to catch him off guard and get a few good hits in, but he forced himself to move through the pain and continued to run. He ran until his feet felt numb, he ran until he couldn't anymore, until he could do nothing but stumble and limp, using the wall as support. And then when he finally could walk no more, when the exhaustion finally hit him, did he finally collapse in a deserted alleyway in the streets of Mantle.

And that's were he was now. He didn't know how long he'd been out, but it must have been long enough for the city to go into complete chaos, seriously what happened? He could still smell the fire burning in some of the building and the rotten stench of the Grimm that had invaded before but what's more was the silent. He heard no other sound, no screams or cries. Slowly, he got to his feet and limped towards a corner and peeked around it just enough to see the side of the street. There was no one around, it was like he was the last person on this block, another shiver ran down his arms and he rubbed at them.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to stay calm, because throughout all of Oz' teaching the only thing he always told Oscar was to keep calm, to breathe and think rationally. And now right, Oscar knew that he needed to contact his friends, but he knew that going back to the Academy was a bad idea.

His body ached and he was pretty sure he had a few cracked ribs, but regardless, Oscar moved, pushed onward down the street, always making sure that the area was clear before turning down another corner, and just when he felt like he was about to collapse from exhaustion once more, as his ribs ached from the exertion they were being put through Oscar heard fighting up ahead, there was gun fire and battle cries. Then something flew over his head and he had just enough time to see Ruby being thrown past him by what looked to be Vine's semblance.

His eyes widened, "Ruby!" He cried out in shock, running towards that general direction.

He must have made a wrong turn because he found himself in another abandoned alleyway but no sign of Ruby. Where was she? Why were her and Vine fighting each other? Just what was going on? As these thoughts ran through his head, he saw something move out of the corner of his eye, turning he let a smile grace his lips when before him stood who he had been looking for, "Ruby! You're okay!" He said with relief in his voice, as he walked towards her, "I mean… that is… are you? I saw you and Vine fighting and I just got done running from some Atlas Knights, I think Ironwood maybe planning something drastic, I'm starting to think Oz was right…" He paused and shook his head to clear his thoughts. Because no, he may not be angry with Ozpin anymore, he may really want him to come back, but he would never think it was okay to lie and keep secrets, all it does is make things worse. Blinking, he smiled at her when he saw she was smiling back, but… something felt off about it. He knew Ruby's smiles, had seen them so many times and he always felt a warmth there, they gave him reassurance and strength. But this… it felt different. Holding out his hand, Oscar took another step towards her and jumped when he felt someone shout his name. And the voice, while it was familiar, it wasn't one of his friends, no Jaune or Ruby or Nora. No, this was a voice whom he hasn't heard since that day he almost crashed the aircraft.

After months of radio static, Ozpin finally broke his silence.

"_Oscar!"_

Oz's shout was one of warning, to alert him, but the simple act of breaking his silence after so long was enough for Oscar to freeze in place, it just had been so unexpected, so out of the blue, then out of the corner of his eye he saw something move, his eyes widened once again, when he saw Cinder.

But... But Yang said that—

Before he could fully process this new bit of information Ozpin was once again shouting next to him, _"Oscar, behind you!"_

Turning around, Oscar could do nothing but let out a small gasp of pain. And there standing before him, was no longer Ruby but someone he has never seen before, her eyes and hair were two different colors and she was smirking at him as she slowly pulled the tip of her umbrella out of his side. A choked gasp escaped his lips as he clutched at his wound and collapsed to the ground.

His vision blurred, but he was able to make out the silhouette of that girl leaning down, and reaching her hand out, when she stepped back Oscar realized in horror that she had the Relic. "No!" He cried out, putting his bloodied hands around his cane, as he struggled to stand up, to fight. "No! Give… that _back_!"

The girl merely smirked at him and walked away from him,

Meanwhile, Ozpin was a bundle of chaos his head. He could feel Oz's concern, his _deep_ concern and his _guilt_, as he continuously called out his name, _"Oscar!"_

Shaking his head to clear the fog, Oscar continued to try and stand. "Not that I'm not thrilled your— your talking to me again, Oz. But I can't think w-when your shouting at me like that." He stuttered out, finally standing on shaky feet and rushing forward. Only to be stopped, literally stopped by Ozpin, and Oscar felt the effects of déjà vu. And the world around them seemed to freeze, because the last time this happened it had been the other way around, where Oscar had him frozen and tried so desperately to reveal what Ozpin had been hiding from them, from him.

"Let me go!" He hissed out through clinched teeth, having no mobility in his head, he moved his eyes to his left, and flared at Oz's apparition.

"_Oscar, please! Your hurt!"_

"She has the Relic!" Oscar argued, his voice firm but was clearly wavering

"_Yes, but you are hurt."_ Ozpin argued back, his voice just as firm, his face just as stoic.

"You sure picked a _random_ time to start caring, Oz. Where were you months ago when I needed you!? Huh!? _Gone_! Locked away inside my head while I'm out here feeling _lost_ and playing your role as the confidant, and spouting wisdom every couple minutes. Because you were too much of a _coward_ to deal with your own guilt!" Oscar had said he wasn't made at Oz anymore all the lies and while that statement was true to a point, there was still a part of him that felt bitter for the man leaving.

He's been left by adults before, his parents left him permanently, having died after a Grimm Hunt gone wrong, and then his Uncle left too, leaving his Aunt to have to raise him all on her own. But Oz leaving had felt different, the fact that he knew the man was still there out of reach, and just refusing to talk to him just seemed to sting more, because he thought, he really thought that Ozpin actually cared.

Oscar felt his eyes sting, as his heart ached.

He didn't want to be made at Ozpin, but he can't help how he feels, how betrayed he feels.

Then he felt something, a warmth he hasn't felt in months firmly place itself on his shoulders, this was Oz's aura, and in an act of comfort. There was Ozpin standing before him —a spirit with no other attachment to this world other then through this young boy— hands on Oscar's shoulders, with an expression of pain, of guilt and acceptance, _"I'm sorry, Oscar. I truly am. At the time, I had thought leaving was the better course of action. That it would better for everyone if I were to simply go away. But know that I never did so because I didn't care, Oscar. In fact, my greatest weakness and strength is that I care too much about you and everyone else."_

Oscar blinked as he felt and saw Oz, wipe away his tears he hadn't even known he shedded. "_I care Oscar, more then you will never know. And right now, I care that you are hurt and in no shape to fight Neo."_

Neo, so that was her name.

Oscar shook his head, "But she has the Relic, and you once told me that I had to fight for myself."

"_Not at the expense of your **life**, Oscar. If you fight her right now, in the state your in, not only will you pass out from blood loss up you could very likely die and I will not let you risk your life, not even for the Relic."_

Oscar was growing more and more frustrated with Ozpin, why couldn't he care a little less about his well being and focus more on getting the Lamp back? "Then take over, fight her for me and get it back!"

The look on Oz's face when he asked that, demanded that, was of of sadness, one of a bittersweet acceptance, "_I cannot."_

Oscar blinked, "Why?"

"_I once told you and our friends, that I was losing my powers, I wasn't lying. Even if I took over and fought Neo there is no guarantee that I would win either."_

So it was true, that feeling that has slowly been getting stronger the last few months was Oz losing his powers, does that mean that Oscar was gaining them? But even so, doesn't that mean he should have the strength to take Neo on and get back the Relic? Shouldn't he be powerful enough, to do _something_? Oscar clinched his hands around _The Long Memory_ in frustration, he felt like he was back on the Farm, scared and helpless to do anything.

"_Please, Oscar. Just please, let it go."_

And finally, _finally_ the fight in Oscar broke as time seemed to move again once more, and he all but collapsed to his knees in a heap of pain, as blood still leaked from his wound. Blinking away the haze, he simply watched as Neo disappear with the Relic, and there was a part of Oscar, a huge part of him, that felt that they just made a _grave_ mistake. "I really hope we didn't just doom everyone by letting her go, Oz."

"_We'll find another way to get it back once you've healed,"_

Another shiver ran down his spine, but this time it was from the cold then a warning. "M'cold." He said, his voice slurring as he eyes grew heavy

And despite his weakened state, he could still feel Ozpin's concern while the man was trying to remain calm. "_That is because you are losing rapids amount of blood. I regret to say that I may have to take over,"_

"I thought you… said you couldn't."

Oscar could practically hear Ozpin shake his head, "_I said I was losing my powers, which I am. But you and I still share a body. So, I can still take over and I will have to do so right now, if only just enough to get you somewhere safe and get that wound looked at." _

And after a beat of silence, Oscar let out a shallow breath and jerked his head, a weakened attempt at a nod, "Yeah, alright." And as he felt Ozpin finally take over, Oscar felt the need to saying something, as he felt those telltale signs of him loosing unconsciousness, he had to say something to Ozpin,

_"Hey Oz?"_

"Yes, Oscar?"

"_Thanks for coming back, I missed you."_

Ozpin let out a chuckle and seemed to ease Oscar towards the comforts of their mind palace they shared whenever the one was wounded and the mind needed resting. "And I you, Oscar. I'll always come back."

* * *

Whether Oscar fights Neo or not, whether he gets captured or not, it doesn't disprove the fact that this moment would be the perfect opportunity to bring Ozpin back. Do I think it will happen, probably not. Do I want it to happen, oh with all my heart and soul. But whatever happens, happens, I just hope we get to see Oz at some point. I really miss him.

Anywoo, hope you all enjoyed, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated down in the comments down below and I will see you all later.


End file.
